


Of Love and Gods

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Seduction, Banter, Bets & Wagers, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Consensual Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Loki (Marvel), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Love, Love/Hate, Magic, Platonic Cuddling, Power Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sassy, Seduction, Slapping, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spanking, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Trickster Gods, Trickster Loki (Marvel), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Loki, God of Love and Sex, has finally met a mortal that he cannot seem to get to either fall in love or have a physical relationship with any suitor he has sent her. So he decides to do it himself. Loki and Thor make a wager that if Loki can get her to show him an act of selfless love or affection, then he will be free from his duties for the next hundred years. If Thor does instead, then Thor's responsibilities as the God of Requited Love fall to Loki for the next hundred years. Only things don't exactly go as planned. Greek mythology AU.
Relationships: Loki/Black Female Reader - Relationship, Loki/Black OFC, Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader
Series: The Thirst Trials [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103739
Comments: 52
Kudos: 231





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so let me get this out of the way: I know this premise sounds quite callous, but hopefully I can provide enough good writing to make it worth reading. We're talking two immortal gods in an AU scenario that I'm only partly nicking from Greek mythology. 
> 
> For easy reference:
> 
> Loki = Eros  
> Thor = Anteros  
> Frigga = Aphrodite  
> Odin = Ares
> 
> Also, trust me, our lady in question is going to give both our boys The Business (TM) so hopefully that makes up for it. I haven't had a Loki/Black Female Reader fic in a bit, so I've decided to dive back in to satisfy my own Freudian needs, but I promise plenty of Odinson thirsting along the way. 
> 
> This fic is mostly for those of you who, like me, are gonna be stuck alone on Valentine's Day (and I always am), so why not let the Sons of Odin amuse you through this miserable holiday? Onward, my fellow Hodinsons.

_Now, when arrows don’t penetrate_

_See, Cupid grabs the pistol_

_Yeah, now, now lookee here_

_He shoots straight for your heart_

_And he won’t miss you!_

_-“Happy Valentine’s Day” by Andre 3000_

Love isn’t easy.

For everyone but Loki, the God of Love and Sex. After all, it was part of his title, you see.

The gods who walked among men through the centuries all had duties to perform in order to keep the balance between man and nature and to promote the expansion of the species itself, as the gods drew power from their interactions with mortal men. Loki had been given the task of facilitating love and sex among mortals, for he had always been handsome, observant, clever, and a trickster. Loki saw it as a never-ending game: picking two parties, examining them, and then orchestrating a romance between them that was either genuine or resulted in an excellent, healthy sexual relationship. It was a point of pride that he could make any two parties fall in love or at the very least have a satisfying physical encounter without manipulating their free will and without resorting to underhanded tricks.

Except for _one bloody mortal._

“Fucking hell,” Loki snarled, nearly slamming his cup of tea down on the glass table. His brother, Thor, the god of requited love, frowned as some of the tea splashed onto his plate of pastries.

“What’s the matter now?” Thor asked before biting into a blueberry scone.

“She’s done it again,” Loki spat, gesturing across the street. Thor turned his head to the landmark, historic bookstore to see a pretty black girl with shoulder length curls talking to a tall, handsome fellow on the sidewalk. Based on the man’s wild gesticulations and strained posture, the conversation had headed in a hostile direction.

“Done what?” Thor asked.

“She’s rejected another damned suitor. This is the sixth one in three months.”

Thor bit his lip to keep from smiling at Loki’s irritation. “Oh, dear. That’s a record for you, isn’t it?”

Loki glared daggers at his brother. “Do not start with me. Your job is a cakewalk compared to mine.”

Thor rolled his eyes. “Getting revenge for those spurned is not what I would call a cakewalk, brother. If you ask me, I still think we should have been assigned each other’s tasks, but Mother saw otherwise.”

“Look at this,” Loki said as he watched the handsome man stalk away from the girl. “I sent her a doctor! A bloody doctor! Do you know how many women pray day and night for a handsome doctor to come a-calling and she dismisses him that quickly?”

Thor swallowed a laugh at Loki’s pure indignation. “Perhaps that is not what appeals to her. I know you’ve been at it for thousands of years, but you can’t pretend to know the heart of every mortal. One was bound to come along that was resistant to your, uh, usual methods.”

“I have conquered them all,” Loki sneered. “Even the most stubborn of suitors. I have woven tapestries of love over the centuries, the likes of which this difficult woman has never known. And yet still she persists.”

Thor’s brow furrowed. “Wait, this is the one you’ve been on about lately? The bookkeeper?”

“Yes, haven’t you been listening?”

Thor watched her walk back inside the bookstore, tilting his head slightly as he examined her. “I have to admit—it has been a while since you’ve seen such a challenge. I’ve never seen it take more than about three times for a mortal you’ve chosen to succumb to either lust or love. No wonder you’re so snappish.”

“Ha! This is not snappish. Snappish is what I’m going to do to her neck if she rejects one more perfectly good suitor that I send her.”

Thor shook with laughter. “Really, Loki, you are being quite ridiculous. Has it ever occurred to you that perhaps you should get to know her first? Maybe you’ve miscalculated something.”

Loki scowled at him. “Her name is Jasmine. 5’8’’, 140 lbs., Bachelor of Arts in English Literature, thirty-one years old, left-handed, does not like coffee and prefers tea with lemon and spoonful of honey, hates fresh flowers, loves cats and dogs, and she has an enormous crush on actor Chris Pine.”

Thor sighed. “All of that is superficial, Loki. If it was observable by you from a distance, then it simply means you do not know her.”

“I do not need to know her. I need her to either fall in love or fuck someone for fun.”

Thor choked on his next sip of coffee. “Accept the fact that maybe this time you just have to actually _try._ You’ve been at this forever. Statistically speaking, you were bound to get a tough egg to crack. Stop being so mean and arrogant and actually learn a thing or two about her. Have you ever gone up to her?”

“Not that I recall,” Loki said moodily, finally returning to his bagel and lox. 

“Why not?”

“Because it shouldn’t be necessary. Mortals are all alike. It only takes time to figure out which category they fall into.”

Thor shook his head. “You are jaded. That is not right at all. Each and every one of them has quirks and nuances.”

Loki waved a hand dismissively. “It’s always the same business in the end. If I have to find that bloody Chris Pine fellow and send him to her, I’ll do it. She is driving me crazy. For the life of me, I cannot figure out what was wrong with any of the ones I sent her. I tried different personality types, different builds, different professions, different ethnicities, and she’s sent every last one of them packing. The key to a woman’s heart is not that damned hard to find.”

Thor eyed him. Then he gave him a sly smile. “Loki…aren’t you taking this a bit too personally?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I am not.”

“You are so. You have ranted to me about this mortal ever since you first saw her when you picked up that volume of Voltaire.” Thor propped his chin on one hand, his smile stretching. “Does someone have a little crush brewing on the mortal lady in question?”

Loki gave him a sour look. “Go sit on a knife.”

Thor chuckled and tried to pinch his little brother’s cheek. “I think someone’s got a little crushy-wushy!”

“You are so damned annoying. I have nothing less than contempt for that girl and I am only interested long enough to conquer her.” Loki paused. His mind began to whirl over what he’d just said. He glanced into the bookstore and stroked his chin. “As a matter of fact…”

Thor frowned in suspicion. “As a matter of fact what?”

Loki gave him a serpentine grin. “Why, Thor, I think you’ve just come up with the most _splendid_ idea.”

Thor narrowed his eyes. “Which is?”

“Given that the mortal has decided to be so very difficult,” Loki said in a facetiously saccharine voice, his dark lashes lowering over his sea-green eyes. “Perhaps I should personally see to it that she falls in love.”

He lifted the tea cup to his lips, his eyes gleaming with mischief. “With me.”

Thor glared. “You had better not. I will have your guts for garters.”

“What?” Loki said innocently. “It’s not against the rules Mother outlined for us.”

“Loki, I am warning you. Leave her be. Find her someone else.”

Loki spread his hands. “Clearly, no one is good enough for her but a god.”

Thor exhaled harshly and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do not dare toy with her heart just for the sake of your own bloody ego. I am an avenger. I will avenge her myself if you do.”

“Fine. For the sake of your feelings, I will not make her fall in love with me. I will simply seduce her and show her a good time. There is no rule that says I can’t.”

“You are insufferable,” Thor growled.

“Tis my cross to bear. And not one word of this to Mother.”

Thor crossed his arms. “And why shouldn’t I tell Mother?”

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

“How?”

“A gentleman’s wager. If I seduce the mortal as planned, you will take my responsibilities over for, let’s say, the next hundred years. If I fail to seduce the mortal, then I will take your responsibilities over for the next hundred years in addition to my own. Wagers between gods must be honored, even by our parents, so you would get to kick back for a cool century and do as you like if you win.”

Thor rubbed his beard. “Well, I am overworked and have wanted to settle down for a while. What are the rules of the wager?”

“You may not directly sabotage anything that I do with her. You may not reveal yourself nor me to her. In fact, if you feel so confident that you can understand her better, then you are welcome to appear as a suitor yourself and we can see who she prefers in the end. The first to bed her is the winner.”

“That is despicable,” Thor said. “I will not place a bet on a sweet unknowing girl and then bed her just for a chance at a vacation. Bedding her is not the wager. Whichever one of us can get her to perform an act of selfless love or affection, then he has won the bet. And I will not appear to her as a suitor; merely a friend and confidant. To make it perfectly clear, this is not about a simple vacation. I believe that you are wrong about her. I think she will not fall for your tricks because she is unique and she deserves a different kind of love to be satisfied.”

“Ever the conscientious god,” Loki said dryly. “Very well. The deed is done.”

He offered his hand. Thor took it. “May the best god win.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki officially meet Jasmine.

Loki checked his watch. Seven o’clock on the dot. “Showtime.”

He glanced down at the golden retriever sitting at his feet, smiling. “Alright, boy. Make me proud.”

Loki let out a short whistle. The golden retriever took off in a sprint. Loki cleared his throat and shouted, “Dart! Get back here this instant!” Then he himself ran after the fleeing dog.

Naturally, going at human speed was no match for a dog. The retriever turned a corner around the fountain at the center of the park in mere seconds and Loki called out, “Stop that mutt! That’s my dog!”

And, as planned, Dart ran down the path where Jasmine just so happened to be on her morning jog.

“Someone please stop that dog!” Loki cried as he raced after him. His voice carried over to her through her headphones and she noted the dog about to race past her. She popped her headphones free and intercepted the animal, holding out her hands and cooing to him.

“Hey, there, you!” she said brightly to distract him long enough to grab his dangling leash. Dart immediately licked her fingers and yipped happily, jumping up and putting his paws up on her waist. She laughed and rubbed his ears. “Down, down, boy. Someone’s looking for you.”

Loki finally made it to where they stood on the path and bent over, gasping for air. “Oh, you beautiful creature, you. Thank you so much. He slipped right out of my fingers and gave me the fright of my life.”

“No worries,” she said as she handed him the leash. “Dogs can be a handful. Be careful out there.”

To his utter shock, she sidled past him as if to keep going. Loki nearly did a double take. Curious. For a moment, he nearly doubted himself; he’d pulled his hair back into an attractive messy bun and had worn a sleeveless shirt and loose shorts, showing off his long, pale, well-muscled arms and legs. He knew for a fact she loved dogs; he’d seen it firsthand. Yet here she was about to go about her merry way after bumping into a handsome man with a dog and an accent. That had been enough to seduce dozens of women over the years.

“I’m terribly appreciative of your help,” Loki continued. “I would feel awful if I couldn’t at least do a little thing to pay you back. A coffee, perhaps?”

“Oh, it’s alright,” Jasmine said. “I didn’t really do much—”

“Well, you see, actually you did,” Loki said, kneeling and petting the dog. “D’artagnan’s not my dog; he’s my brother’s and I’d have been devastated if he ran away. So would he. Trust me, you’ve all but rescued me. There must be something I can do to show my thanks.”

“Really, it’s very sweet of you, but it’s not necessary.”

“Please? I will simply die of guilt if you don’t think of anything.”

That finally got him a smile out of her. He’d seen it at a distance, never up close. It truly lit up her face, spreading light through all corners of her pretty features. She shook her head, chuckling. “Fine. Give me a dollar. I need it to get a water out of the vending machine near the rec center.”

Loki stood. “It would be my honor. Might I accompany you there?”

“Sure.” He fell in step with her as they continued down the path through the park to the recreation center. “I take it your brother is a Three Musketeers fan?”

“Yes, he and I both grew up voracious readers. Our parents encouraged it from a young age. Actually, there’s this wonderful bookstore on the corner of Main Street and Bungalow Avenue that I visited a few months back that I’ve been meaning to go back and have a look at their full collection.”

“Oh? That’s funny. I must not have been working that day. I’m one of the librarians at that shop.”

“Are you? Lovely. I have a reading list as long as the Dead Sea scrolls. I shall make plans to pester you to help me find what I need.” He offered her his hand. “Loki Laufeyson. Delighted to make your acquaintance.”

She shook his hand and lifted an eyebrow. “Jasmine. I take it your parents were either historians or mythology buffs?”

He laughed. “Yes, quite. They seemed unable to help themselves. But to be fair, there are quite a few fellows with my name through the centuries.”

“I suppose so. What about your brother?”

“Even worse. He’s Thor.”

She chuckled again. “I will never complain about my name again for as long as I live.”

“Why would you? Jasmine is a lovely name.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve always thought of the perfume or the flower when I hear it, and I don’t think it fits my personality. I prefer it if people call me Jazz.”

“I see. Why? Are you robust and deeply emotional like the music?”

“Depends on the day of the week.” They reached the vending machine and she held out her hand. Loki took out his wallet and gave her the dollar. She bought herself a Dasani and took a sip. “Consider your debt repaid, Mr. Laufeyson.”

Loki bowed. “Anything at my queen’s behest. It was a pleasure meeting you, Jasmine. I certainly hope to stop by the shop sometime.”

“Drop by anytime.” She petted D’artagnan one last time, waved to the two of them, and then popped her headphones back in to resume her jog. Loki watched her go, smirking, and then glanced down at the dog.

“Good boy.”

D’artagnan offered his paw, which Loki shook sincerely with a laugh. “Let’s see my idiot brother do better than that for a Meet Cute. Come on, boy.”

* * *

By now, Loki knew the red flags for single women living alone in a big city. He waited precisely three days before making a trip to the bookstore. Any sooner and he would seem overeager, but more than three days and he wouldn’t seem all that interested in her, so the Meet Cute’s effects would wear off. He never sincerely stalked anyone he orchestrated to fall in love or lust. Generally, the gods possessed a sixth sense about the feelings and emotions of the mortals around them. When someone was in genuine need of love or sex, Loki could inherently feel it and add them to the list for a brief observation. Once he put together a profile, he’d find a mate with the traits they desired and find a way to get them to meet. Chemistry did the rest.

With the exception of Jasmine.

He had tried various scenarios with her after he’d determined the general gist of her likes and dislikes. He was certain she was neither gay nor bisexual, so he knew that was not the issue. As Thor had said, she seemed a tough egg to crack. From the basic profile, he gleaned she was intelligent, but extremely closed off. She kept her circle of friends quite small and her social activities were limited—only the occasional drink with them about once a month, some dinners here and there with her parents and older sister Iris, and a smattering of outdoor activities like volleyball and tennis with old college buddies. He had not figured out the outstanding reason why she protected herself from romance and sex so vehemently, not without further investigation, but he did note that the men who had the shortest interactions with her were the ones who had asked her out immediately. He needed a more subtle approach, entering her space as a friend first.

In all fairness, he had long been aware of the historic bookstore’s reputation. It was beautiful. It had been an important landmark in the city for the past hundred years. It possessed a stunning four floors’ worth of books. It had a stunning winding staircase that one could when they entered the lobby, and the owner had gone through a lot of trouble preserving as much of the building’s original architecture as possible. Its ceiling had hand-painted murals and the moldings were gorgeous. He’d been rather impressed the first time he’d been there before he noticed Jasmine.

One thing he knew about women in general—and certainly Jasmine—were they were observant. He decided not to go overboard trying seem impressive with his wardrobe. He wore a striped scarf, camel overcoat over a navy sweater, slacks, and loafers. He waited until a natural lull in business—about four o’clock in the afternoon—before strolling inside. Up front, there were three cashiers working to ring out the customers. There was a service desk across the lobby towards the right and he spotted Jasmine talking to a mother and her eight-year-old son. She flashed that brilliant smile once they were finished and he gave himself a moment to admire it before he approached.

“Afternoon,” he said once she spotted him.

She smirked. “Ah, Loki the dog walker. You finally decided to grace me with your presence. How are you?”

“I am wonderful, thank you. How are you?”

She blew a dark curl off of her forehead. “Just a workday, same as all the others. What can I help you find today?”

Straight to business, he noted. Loki withdrew his moleskin notebook and flipped a few pages. “Let’s see here. I would be interested to know if you might have the first edition of Sue Grafton’s _B is for Burglar._ ”

Jasmine’s brows rose. “Mm. Among the rare books. You’re a collector?”

“Of sorts, yes.”

She beckoned him to the counter and typed it into the computer. “Hmm…I’m showing a copy in the private selection that we keep in the secure section. If you’d like to follow me.”

“After you.”

Loki trailed her up the staircase to the second floor, noting other smaller things. For one, she didn’t walk in any sort of exaggerating manner to attract his attention to her shapely body. She dressed professionally in black slacks and a black polo shirt, her curls neat, her brown skin glowing under the lights with the faintest scent of cocoa butter following in her wake. She had yet to flirt with him so far. He got the sense that she hadn’t picked up on his level of interest; simply assuming he’d truly come here for the books instead of her. It was likely a sign of her modesty. She didn’t assume he wanted anything else until he indicated as much overtly. Interesting, he thought.

She also didn’t make small talk throughout their short trip to the private collection booth, either because she disliked it or couldn’t think of anything interesting to stay. She was probably an introvert, then, or an ambivert, at the very least. He’d known many women who also entered a professional mode of sorts, where their mindset was just on the work and not on possible personal opportunities that could arise while they worked.

“Alright, let’s see.” Jasmine let herself into the booth and examined the labels on the back of the shelves. “Aha! You’re in luck. It can be all yours for a paltry four-hundred American dollars, sir.”

She brought the red-and-white mystery novel from the display case, neatly wrapped in protective plastic to preserve its integrity. Loki admired it cover to cover. He hadn’t faked this part, in fact. He did love a good mystery novel. It was one of his favorite genres. “Oh, it’s breathtaking. I have her whole series but for the letters B and U. I will certainly take it off your hands, fair lady. Thank you very much.”

“You’re welcome. Purchasing anything from private collection comes with automatic perks outlined in this little pamphlet here.” She handed it to him. “And you get a fancy velvet bag to protect it on the ride home.”

Loki touched his chest. “I feel so spoiled.”

She shook her head as she typed a few things into the computer and then scanned the serial number on the outside of the protective covering. “Careful. If you buy anything over five hundred, my boss shows up to your house to personally polish your car.”

An easy laugh left him. “Thank you for the warning. I shall be sure to keep future purchases under that amount.”

Jasmine slipped the book into the velvet bag along with the pamphlet. “Anything else I can help you with today?”

Had it been any other woman, he’d have slipped her a flirtatious line. He could tell it wouldn’t be well-received just yet. Clearly, looks alone did not entice her; he was damned handsome and he knew it but she hadn’t given him an admiring glance of any sort. He went with his intuition. “Perhaps you can. I love a good night curled up next to the fireplace with a spot of tea. However, the brand I normally order was sadly discontinued, so I am in the market for a new place to shop. Do you like tea?”

“Yes. Do you want a recommendation?”

“If you have one, yes, please.”

“Over on Belmont Avenue, there’s a nice little tea shop. They make everything in house and have plenty of samples for you to try before you make a purchase.”

“Thank you, my dear. You’ve been most helpful. I look forward to seeing you again.”

“You’re welcome, Loki. Have a good day.”

“You as well, Jasmine.” He left the bookstore. Loki walked about a block before sighing and rolling his eyes as he dug his moleskin notebook out again. “No wonder some of the suitors failed. The girl is utterly _clueless._ ”

* * *

“Well, look at you.”

Jasmine glanced up after flipping the bookstore’s sign around to reflect that they had closed as her coworker Melody sidled up to her. “Four-hundred dollar sale from the private collection? And from a cute guy, no less.”

She elbowed her playfully. “Come on, tell me. What’s your secret?”

Jasmine arched an eyebrow. “My secret?”

“You’ve had a parade of man candy coming through those doors lately!” Melody whined. “Is there some new fragrance you’re wearing? Are you hiding a lucky rabbit’s foot in your cleavage? How do I get to share the wealth?”

Jasmine rolled her eyes, hands on her hips. “First of all, I did share the wealth. I gave you Trevor’s number after that went south.”

“Oh yeah, Trevor.” Melody smiled wistfully. “Didn’t last, but man, what a weekend we had. Now tell me more about tall, dark, and loaded from earlier.”

“There’s nothing to tell. I bumped into him when I was out for a jog and saved his dog.”

Melody grinned. “A meet cute? Oh, do go on.”

Jasmine groaned as she headed for her inventory list. “Please. Not hardly. It could happen to anyone.”

“Yes, because I just bump into 6’3’’ British princes while out for a jog,” she snarked. “So you met him and saved his dog, then what?”

“He bought me a bottle of water. Asked where I worked. Came and bought something to add to his collection.”

“Mm-hmm. And did you get his number?”

Jasmine gave her a confused look. “Huh? Why would I get his number?”

“Because he’s gorgeous and clearly rich.”

Jasmine lifted her brown eyes to the ceiling in exasperation. “Yes, that’s what it takes to sweep me off my feet. No, Melody, I didn’t ask and he didn’t give it.”

Melody draped herself over the counter, groaning louder. “Jazz, you have got to take yourself off the shelf. You are not a China set. A guy like that could certainly blow the dust off your—”

“Hey, hey!” Jasmine pointed at her. “Enough of that. I want to get out of here at a decent hour. Go count down your register, you nuisance.”

Melody sighed and piled her curly blonde hair up into a ponytail. “Spoilsport. Just FYI, though, guys like that don’t just fall from the sky.”

“Hello?”

They both turned to see an enormous, handsome man with long blond hair at the door, which Jasmine had accidentally forgotten to lock. He then paused as he noticed the sign. “Oh, dear! I’m terribly sorry, you are closed. I’ll be on my way, then.”

“No!” Melody all but screamed. She rushed forward and grabbed his arm, tugging him inside while grinning ear to ear. “That’s alright, it’s only one minute past. We wouldn’t mind helping you out.”

“Honestly, I don’t mind following the rules,” he said apologetically. “I should have paid better attention and I know how much retail workers hate it when customers walk in after closing.”

“It’s fine,” Melody said. “How can we help you?”

“Oh, I promise to be quick as a bunny, then.” He pushed the door shut behind him. “My friend’s daughter is in a bit of a pinch. She has a test tomorrow and she can’t find her copy of _Paradise Lost_ in the original translation. I’ve been zipping around town trying to find a copy with no luck. Could you be a lamb and see if you’ve got one?”

“We’d love to!” Melody gestured frantically to Jasmine, who suppressed laughter as she nodded towards her counter.

“This way, sir. I’m pretty sure we’ve got that.”

“Delightful!” He followed her to the service desk and she typed it in.

“Yep, it’s in stock. If you hang on for a second, I can grab it for you.”

“Oh, thank you, she’ll be so relieved.” He waited patiently as she disappeared into the M-section and returned with the thick copy. He followed her to the register closest to the door as Jasmine brought it over to Melody to ring it out. He paid with a credit card and then signed the receipt.

“Thor? Your name is Thor?” Melody demanded.

He gave her a sheepish smile. “Thor Odinson, if you can believe it.”

“No way! That’s crazy! I never thought I’d meet the Greek God of Requited Love.”

He laughed as she handed him the book in a plastic bag. “It is nice to meet you as well.”

“Thor, I know this is going to sound strange, but you wouldn’t happen to know a guy named Loki Laufeyson, would you?” Jasmine asked.

“Oh, I see you’ve met my brother, then.”

Her jaw dropped. “What are the odds?”

Thor winked. “Astronomical, I am sure. Thank you so much for your help, ladies. If you don’t mind, what are your names? I’d like to buy you cupcakes in the morning as my show of gratitude.”

“I’m Melody and this is Jasmine. Please come back anytime. We love having deities in the store. Drives up sales.”

He laughed again. “Aye. I shall see you in the morning, ladies. Good night.”

“Good night, Thor!” Melody walked him out and locked the door behind him. She whirled around and bounced up and down in excitement. “Did you _see_ him? What did I tell you? You’re a hot guy magnet! Hell, and they’re both named after gods? This is perfect! One for you and one for me!”

Jasmine pointed to the register. “Get your thirsty ass over there and count down the register so we can go home, woman.”

“Don’t even try it,” Melody said after sticking out her tongue. “I’m not the only one who was checking out Mr. Odinson.”

“I did no such thing,” Jasmine sniffed as she swiped the clipboard with the inventory list on it.

But even she couldn’t resist another glance at the front door as she thought about Thor’s charming smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki have follow up encounters with Jasmine.

By now, Jasmine didn’t have much faith in men doing as they said they would, but to her surprise, Thor arrived the next morning promptly at nine o’clock with an oversized carton of cupcakes from a local bakery.

“Hello, ladies!” he said brightly. “How are you this morning?”

“Great,” Jasmine said. “You know, you really didn’t have to get these for us.”

“Nonsense. You did me an enormous favor and I am happy to show my thanks. I brought enough for everyone as well. Where shall I put them?”

“I’ll take them off your hands,” Melody said with a giggle. “They’ll go great with some coffee.”

She disappeared into the breakroom. Jasmine leaned against the counter. “So, Thor, other than being the God of Requited Love, what is it that you do for a living?”

“I am a Pilates instructor.”

Jasmine’s eyebrows rose. “Seriously?”

“Oh, yes, it’s quite good for the body and it’s a lot to fun. You get to meet all kinds of people. Plus, I get to make my own schedule.” He smiled wider. “Why? What did you think I did for a living?”

“I would have guessed bodybuilder or bouncer.”

He chuckled. “Yes, I get that quite a lot. I must confess that I am an utter softie despite my appearance.”

“Nothing wrong with that. I met your dog the other day, D’artagnan, when I bumped into Loki.”

“Oh, delightful! Isn’t he the best boy?”

She lifted an eyebrow. “The dog or your brother?”

Thor rumbled with a laugh. “My dog, dear lady. Loki has a penchant for mischief and would not qualify as the best boy, in my humble opinion.”

“Is that right?”

“Call it sibling rivalry. He loves to appear an utter angel at first.”

“Yeah, I got that impression the second time we met. Lest we forget, Lucifer was an angel too.”

Thor clucked his tongue. “Now, now, I would never imply such a thing of my darling brother. Lucifer was far more organized and sympathetic.”

Jasmine smothered a giggle behind one hand. “Stop it, Thor. He’s your brother.”

He winked. “I’m only teasing. He will say far worse things of me if he gets the chance. I must keep the scales balanced.”

Melody returned with two cupcakes, handing the vanilla one to Jasmine. “I see you two are catching up. What did I miss?”

“Our god here is a Pilates instructor,” Jasmine said. “Melody, weren’t you looking to get more active?”

“I would love to get active with you, Thor,” the little blonde said, batting her eyelashes.

Thor paused. “So I take it you’re the subtle one, then.”

Melody laughed. “Yes, I’m so glad you noticed.”

“Good to know.” He reached into his jacket and handed her his business card. “Everything you need to know right there. I warn you. I am very tough on new clients.”

“Tough or rough?” Melody asked innocently.

Jasmine sighed into her cupcake. “I can’t take you anywhere, woman.”

“What?”

“Trust me, I take no offense. I think people should say what they mean far more often.”

Jasmine eyed him. “Is that so?”

Thor spread his hands. “Honesty is the best policy.”

Jasmine and Melody exchanged a significant look. Jasmine continued. “Alright, let’s see if you really mean it. Give us your honest first impression of the two of us. We’ll do the same. Deal?”

Thor bowed. “You have my word.”

“Me first!” Melody cheered. “Well, go on.”

Thor gave her a cool look from head to toe. “You seem extroverted and bubbly, but I also suspect you are just barely drinking age, but you try to seem older in order to attract the attention of suitable men.”

Melody’s jaw dropped. “Holy hell. That…wow. Yeah, I’m twenty-two. You have a good eye.”

“Why, thank you.” Thor gave Jasmine the same brief examination. “You seem introverted and sensible, but you were very bold in asking me to be honest, so I suspect that you are also shrewd and witty.”

“Hmm,” Jasmine said. “Not bad. Melody?”

“I admit I’m not a great judge of character, but you come across as very genuine. We’re both attractive women and not once have you attempted to look down my scoop-neck sweater nor had a look at Jasmine’s bangin’ ass.”

Jasmine elbowed her. “Stop that.”

Melody rolled her eyes and stage-whispered, “She’s in denial about it, by the way.”

Thor chuckled and stage-whispered back, “Thank you for the warning.”

“Ha-ha,” Jasmine said with a glare. “I agree with Melody that you seem genuine, but you’re definitely up to something. Giant, handsome nice guys don’t just fall from the sky.”

Thor’s smile widened, his blue eyes twinkling. “Shrewd indeed, my lady.”

“So you’re not going to deny that you’re up to something?” Jasmine asked.

“Of course not. I promised to be honest.” He leaned in slightly. “But I did not say I would tell you everything, did I?”

Jasmine pursed her lips. “Sneaky, aren’t you?”

“Just a bit.” He checked his watch. “I must get going, for I have a ten o’clock class. Lady Melody, I expect you to sign up for a session with me by the end of the week. Understood?”

She saluted him. “Of course.”

“Lady Jasmine, I thank you for our little honesty session. It was quite refreshing. I hope to see you again as well.”

She nodded to him, her smile mysterious. “Maybe you will.”

He gave them both another dazzling grin as he opened the door. “Have a good day, ladies.”

“Bye, Thor!” Once he was out of sight, Melody cheered. “I got his number! Mark my words: I’m gonna climb Mount Thor if it kills me.”

Jasmine tried not to laugh. “Good luck with that. Now get back to work.”

“Bah! You can pretend all you want that you’re not interested, but you’re not fooling me one bit. I see that smile you keep trying to hide. You like Thor, don’t you?”

Jasmine rolled her eyes. “Keep dreaming, Mel. There isn’t a man on Earth worth breaking my dating embargo.”

Melody batted her lashes again. “Then I guess it’s a good thing he’s a god, isn’t it?”

* * *

His revised strategy firmly in place, Loki opened the door to the bookstore and strolled inside, intent on making progress this time. He found Jasmine seated on a stool behind the service desk with a copy of Morgan Parker’s _There Are More Beautiful Things Than Beyonce_ open, her dark eyes sliding along as she read. He had to admit it was an appealing sight, her long hair framing her slender face, her thick lashes framing those cat-shaped eyes. She heard his footsteps and glanced up. “Loki.”

“Jasmine. How are you?”

“Same old, same old.” She stuck a bookmark in the book and hopped off the stool, smiling politely. “What can I do for you today?”

“I was in the neighborhood and I just wanted to stop by to thank you for the recommendation. I found a white tea that was simply phenomenal.”

“You’re welcome. Glad it worked out for you.”

Loki’s eyebrow nearly twitched in annoyance. Yet again he seemed to bounce off a wall of impenetrable polite distancing. It had been a while since he’d met a woman so resistant to his charm and looks. “I confess that I thought about you earlier this week.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I met the owner of that jazz club over on Birkley Street.”

Finally, something of an interested look filled her features. “Right, it’s been getting a lot of buzz lately. They’ve booked some big names that raised their profile.”

“Precisely. He invited me to that event on Saturday night showcasing the new lineup. I thought you might be interested in attending. What do you think? Would you like to go?”

Jasmine didn’t answer right away. She leaned her elbows on the counter and relaxed her posture, but it didn’t fool Loki one bit. He’d seen her do this a few times during his observations. It was a defensive move.

The kind for a rejection of one’s advances.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” she said.

Ire rose within him. “Did I say the word ‘date’ at any point?”

Her eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise at the bluntness of the question. “Can I be candid with you, Mr. Laufeyson?”

Loki spread his hands. “Please do.”

“I have no idea what your endgame is here, but it would serve you better to make it plain instead of these coincidental meetings that seem to keep happening.”

Loki stiffened. “I beg your pardon?”

“Sorry, but I’ve recently had a flood of men show interest in me and many of them act the same way you do.”

“And just how is it that I act?” Loki asked, trying not to clench his jaw.

“Phony,” she said frankly. “You have a practiced smile, Mr. Laufeyson. Granted, it’s beautiful. But you know that. It’s not going to work on me. It’ll save time if you just tell me what you want instead of wasting those million dollar smiles on me and dancing around the subject.”

Loki took a deep breath to cool his temper and slid his hands into his pockets. Then he looked at her. Really looked at her, this time. She seemed to notice the difference, as it made her smirk slightly in victory. “Ah. There you are.”

“Very well,” Loki said. “Shall I lay all my cards on the table?”

She gestured to him. “Go right ahead.”

“I think you seem very interesting. I want to get to know you. However, given your protective and defensive nature, I thought it best to approach with a gentle touch rather than be as abrupt as you have decided to be with me.”

Loki cocked his head slightly, scrutinizing her. “You are used to running off men. Some men are accustomed to being accommodated by women and the instant they meet one unwilling to cater to their ego, they scamper off to find easier prey. I am afraid I do not scare so easily. I like women who are direct and honest. I like your sharp tongue. I want to match wits with you, if you’ll allow it.”

She straightened up and crossed her arms. “To what end?”

Loki shrugged. “Whatever end you feel comfortable with.”

“Sex?”

Loki clucked his tongue. “Not right now, darling, you’re working.”

Jasmine laughed before she could stop herself. It was completely genuine. He liked the sound of it. “Much better. Yes, I will go to that event with you on Saturday, as long as you promise to be yourself and not whoever you were pretending to be the first couple times we met.”

Loki nodded. “As you wish. Eight o’clock. There is a bit of a dress code.”

“Noted. Thanks for the invite. You don’t have to invent reasons to come see me, by the way. If all goes well on Saturday, you might be lucky enough to get my number and we can talk like normal humans.”

Loki gave her a slow, secretive smile. “Something to look forward to, then.”

He held out his hand. She eyed him carefully, but gave him her own. He kissed the back of it gently. “Until Saturday. Good day, Jasmine.”

“Bye, Loki.”

He left the bookstore and found himself still smiling for a few blocks as he walked. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter with Thor. Loki and Jasmine give their not-date a shot.

“Thor?”

The big blond glanced up from where he’d been adding sugar to his coffee to see Jasmine on her way over from the Starbucks counter with her own cup. “Jasmine, hello, how are you?”

“It’s seven am,” she said severely. “How do you think I am?”

He chuckled and passed her the sugar container. “Point taken. I am silly for even asking. Not a morning person, I see.”

“Ugh, no one in their right mind should be awake right now. Is your studio near here?”

“Yes, about three blocks down. The parking is terrible downtown, so I usually park and walk over when there’s a lull in the line.”

“Smart man. It can wrap around the block if you don’t slip in at the right time.” She stuck the stirrer in and gave him a sly look. “By the way, Melody texted me after her first session with you.”

“Did she?”

“Yes. It just said, ‘he tried to kill me and not in the good way.’”

Thor laughed. “I warned her.”

“You did. Poor little thing. Sounds like you worked her to death.”

“Oh, nonsense,” he fussed good-naturedly. “She’s young. She’ll bounce right back. The first few times are always tough, but once the body gets used to it, she’ll be right as rain.”

“If you say so.” He held the door for her as they walked outside.

“Anything new with you?” he asked.

“A little. I’m going to a jazz club with Loki tomorrow night.”

“Oh? That sounds like fun. I hope you have a wonderful time.”

“What? No warnings this time?” she teased.

“You are a perceptive woman. There is nothing I can warn you about that you don’t already know.”

She giggled. “Point taken. You were right about that angel thing. I think I finally managed to get him to knock it off.”

“Good. Best to be one’s true self whenever possible.”

“I think so too.” She nibbled her lower lip. “Can I ask you something?”

“Certainly.”

“Do you want to hang out sometime?”

“I would love that.” He fished his phone out of his pocket and then pointed it at her. “Smile.”

Jasmine blinked, but did so. “Boom. Got that pretty face saved for a profile pic. Now what’s your number?”

She gave it to him and added his as well. He insisted on posing for his own profile pic, in which he did a cheesy wink and point that made her laugh. “If you’re not busy, I usually eat lunch around two-ish.”

“Marvelous. I eat about twenty times a day, so two o’clock should work just fine. Text me somewhere you like and I’ll meet you there.”

“I will. See you later.”

“Looking forward to it, Lady Jasmine.”

“Jazz,” she said, a bit shyly. “I, uh, prefer Jazz.”

Thor smiled. “Jazz, then. Bye.”

“Bye, Thor.”

She headed off towards the bookstore, pretending the butterflies in her stomach were from the tea.

* * *

“Well, well, well.”

Loki turned as he heard a familiar voice behind him. “Don’t you clean up nice?”

“Was I dressed slovenly up until this point?” he asked, admittedly before even seeing her. Once he did, he fell silent for a moment of appreciation. He hadn’t seen her in anything aside from workout clothing and her work uniform. She’d dressed nicely in a black off-shoulder blouse and a burgundy skirt, the ensemble completed by a pair of nice black pumps. Her gleaming, smooth brown legs drew his attention for longer than he wanted to admit to himself. She had light makeup as well—some liner that made her brown eyes more noticeable and burgundy lipstick that matched the skirt. He caught himself wondering if the lipstick would smear if he had a taste of those full lips, then immediately dismissed the thought.

“No, but it’s still a nice suit,” Jasmine said, letting her gaze rove over the navy suit he wore. She then gave him a teasing smile. “But you’re used to hearing that, aren’t you?”

He adopted a faux haughty look. “As if it is my fault that I happen to be handsome and have proper fashion sense.”

She let out a light laugh. “At least you’re self-aware.”

“It’s a good way to be. I should hope you are the same. You are stunning in that ensemble.”

Jasmine shrugged a bare shoulder. “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “A modest woman. Snore.”

She hit him lightly before taking his arm. “Shall we?”

“After you.” He opened the door for her and they went inside. It was dark and cool, with low lights for an intimate feel. The club had its stage set on the bottom floor with surrounding tables above and then premium seating tables closer to the stage. There was a bar on the left wall with the doors to the bathrooms and kitchen on the opposite one. It was a full house that night, with someone at the door checking tickets for admittance.

Loki pulled out her chair and they sat at a table nicely situated to hear without being overwhelmed by the volume. They flipped open the menus, during which Loki got an idea.

“Alright, darling, why don’t we test out our intuition skills? You pick my dinner and drink and I’ll pick yours.”

Jasmine’s eyes sparkled. “Think you’re that good, huh?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

She chuckled. “Fine. You’re on.”

The waiter appeared after a moment. Loki gestured to her. “Ladies first.”

“The gentleman will have the porterhouse steak, cooked rare, asparagus on the side, and a house port to drink.” She folded her menu and handed it to the waiter, crossing her arms and staring at Loki in challenge.

“The lady will have the blackened salmon and mushroom risotto, side salad with Greek vinaigrette dressing, and a whiskey sour to drink.” He folded the menu and handed it to the waiter. 

“Well?” Loki asked, once the waiter had left. 

“Very good,” Jasmine admitted. “Especially the whiskey sour. I thought for sure you’d order me a cosmopolitan.”

“Tsk, tsk. How cliché. You strike me as a woman who does not drink often, but when she does, it’s a good whiskey.”

“How did I do?”

Loki smirked. “Rather well. I am partial to a good steak and I have a voracious appetite.”

“Is that a double entendre?”

“It’s whatever you would like it to be.”

Jasmine shook her head, suppressing a giggle. “So what do you do, Mr. Laufeyson?”

“Brand consultant. Private company, though, I prefer not to have some corporate overlord for a boss. I have my own firm.”

“Interesting. You struck me as the business suit type, but I thought with that attitude you’d be a lawyer.”

“Not in this particular lifetime.”

“I see. I met your brother, by the way.”

Loki tried not to frown. “Ah. What did the oaf have to say about me? I suspect he warned you about my nefarious nature.”

“He did, but it was nothing I didn’t already know. I’m a big girl. I can handle myself.”

Loki touched his chest. “I am hurt by the implication.”

“I’m sure you’ll recover. It’s interesting, though. The two of you are like night and day but there’s something very familiar about you both. I can’t quite put my finger on it. Care to fill me in on that?”

“And take all the mystery out of the relationship? How could I.”

She snorted. “Fine. Is this the part where I rattle off my utterly boring backstory?”

“If you wish. But if you don’t mind, start with why a bookstore. I could see you in many career paths, yet you’ve chosen this one. Why?”

“I like it there. The place is special. It has this…vibe that has always made me feel calm and included. The owner doesn’t go for any sales metrics or anything, as the building was bought and paid for a long time ago. He’s just this sweet old guy who loves collecting and selling books, so it’s also a less stressful work environment.”

“Have long have you worked there?”

“Six years. I’m the veteran of the crew. What about you? How long have you had your firm?”

“Eight years, give or take. I have a handful of employees.”

“Is that what you wanted to be when you were a kid?”

Loki shook his head. “Can’t remember, to be honest. What about you?”

“No. I was all set to be a doctor, but I’m the baby. Iris beat me to it. I lost interest midway through college and decided to head for the arts.”

Loki studied her. There had been a tone of bitterness in her words. “Last time I checked, it’s not a competition, you know.”

She flicked him a strained smile. “You have an older brother. I’d expect you to know better.”

He frowned. “Iris is the favorite, I take it?”

“Yup. Head surgeon, in fact. Married. Two kids. They live in a townhouse on the outskirts of town.”

Loki nearly winced. “Ah. I take it you get to hear about that at fun family gatherings.”

“Oh, yes, along with the usual chorus of ‘why aren’t you dating’ and other such nonsense.”

“Sorry,” he said sincerely. “That must be difficult.”

Jasmine shrugged. “You tune it out after a point. Ever been married?”

“No.”

“Let me rephrase that: have you ever even _wanted_ to get married?”

Loki grinned. “Why, what are you implying?”

“That getting dates must be like breathing to you and you would have no real reason to ever settle down when you can play the field as well as you can.”

He pouted. “You’ve hurt my feelings, implying that I haven’t a heart and don’t want to settle down with a lovely lady.”

“I didn’t say you didn’t have a heart. Besides, marriage is overrated. So are relationships. The heart is a lonely hunter.”

Loki’s gaze softened on her as he recited the book's poem inspiration.

_“Deep in the heart of Summer, sweet is life to me still,_

_But my heart is a lonely hunter that hunts on a lonely hill.”_

She met his gaze for a long moment. It was brief, but he caught the vulnerability in her eyes. Those words meant a lot to her. He could tell. Her aura swirled around her—invisible to the naked eye, naturally—but his empathic abilities picked up on it as strongly as the first day he’d seen her. A vast loneliness had swallowed her entire form. He felt a heavy, wounded heart within her. She might as well have locked it in a chest with chains and a padlock, for she seemed that unwilling to open up to anyone again. Something or someone had left a permanent scar. It didn’t matter if she had liked any of her suitors. She didn’t want to risk her heart again after whatever had been done to her.

At last, he’d gotten somewhere. 

Jasmine cleared her throat and glanced away, her cheeks warm. “You told me you were well-read.”

“Mm.”

Luckily, the band took the stage a moment later, sparing him from trying to figure out what to say to her. Their food and drinks arrived as well during the first set and the rest of the evening melted away in the company of truly excellent jazz music. Once more, Loki hadn’t faked anything. He loved jazz. He had ever since he first heard it many decades ago. Occasionally, he snuck looks over at his companion to see her genuinely enjoying the performances. Pride swelled within him at the sight.

He’d predicted as much, but they split the check. He asked to walk her to her car and she agreed. The parking lot gradually emptied as he kept pace with her. “So how did I do?”

“Hmm?” Jasmine said with faux innocence.

Loki opened the car door for her after he heard the locks click from her key fob. “You told me you may reward me with your number so that we can communicate like normal humans.”

Jasmine tapped her chin with a finger. “I don’t know. You are pretty shady, Loki. You have this whole panther vibe going on.”

He let out a surprised snort. “Panther?”

“Yeah. Calm and collected, but always calculating about your next meal. Ready to strike.”

“Why, I assure you that you are nothing but safe in my presence,” he cooed.

She smiled up at him. “Who says I want to be safe?”

Loki’s lids lowered over his eyes. “Touché.”

“Well, I guess since that salmon was out of this world, I’ll give you a shot.” She brought out her phone and he gave her his number and then she gave him hers. “If you send me a dick pic at 3am, I’ll kill you.”

Loki burst out laughing. “Duly noted, my lady. Good night.”

“Good night, Loki.” She slipped inside the car and he shut the door. He drove home himself and then stayed up that night, his little black cat Maverick asleep on his chest, until 3am exactly.

Then he texted Jasmine a picture of Dick Tracy and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In two months, how much have the relationships between the gods and their mortal friend progressed?

**Two months later…**

Jasmine stood at her service desk, bent over, scribbling something on her inventory list. A shadow swept over her. Two hands latched onto her hips and dragged her back against a solid, muscular chest. “Mm, darling, from this angle, you look good enough to eat.”

She rolled her eyes without even looking up, fighting off a smile. “Hi, Loki. What have you come to pester me about this time?”

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “I have come to kidnap you.”

Jasmine snorted. “And we’re going where, exactly?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Ha! Going to an unknown location with you? I’ll wake up in a tub full of ice with both kidneys missing.”

Loki clucked his tongue. “That’s nonsense. I can get far more on the black market if I sell your lungs instead. You would not wake up at all.”

She stifled laughter. “Gee, thanks, that’s reassuring.”

He looped his arms all the way around her and buried his face in her hair beside her left ear. “You must come with me. I _order_ you.”

Jasmine attempted not to giggle, failing miserably, at the utterly serious tone in his voice. “God, you’re the worst. Hang on, let me tell Len I’m going on lunch.”

“Perfect.” She untangled herself from him and called into the breakroom, then grabbed her coat. They caught up on each other’s week as they walked through the downtown area, and she noticed they were heading towards the park after a bit. Once they turned the corner towards the main part of the park where people often held picnics and other outdoor events, she realized why he’d brought her.

“It’s adoption day!” Jasmine cooed as she spotted the grassy clearing with a few tents and of course, loads and loads of puppies and kittens. Loki laughed under his breath at the absolute joy in her tone.

“I thought you could use a break.” He nodded towards the clearing. “Go on, you silly thing, have fun.”

“Ugh, you beautiful bastard!” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then scurried over to the clearing. Loki found a nearby bench and settled in, still laughing to himself as he saw her go up to one of the volunteers holding a black Labrador puppy. He worked on a few things on his phone until it was around the time for her to head back to work, during which she’d basically managed to play with every single animal present and told each one how much she loved them. He had a regular habit of texting her pics of Maverick being cute around the house since he found out she loved them so much.

“Alright, I admit it, that was a stroke of genius,” Jasmine said once they were heading back out of the park. “Thank you. You have my full permission to kidnap me from now on.”

“Excellent. I’ll prepare the sex dungeon at once.”

She hit him in the ribs, about to retort, when she heard a female voice. “Jazz?”

Jasmine stiffened as she glanced up. “Iris?”

A tall, pretty woman stood there in a red cashmere coat. She had long hair and wore light makeup, a Michael Kors purse under one arm, her phone out in the other. Loki spotted scrubs underneath the coat.

“Uh, hi,” Jasmine said quickly. “Haven’t seen you up this way in a while.”

“Yeah, I heard it was adoption day and Brandi’s been begging me for a puppy,” Iris explained.

“Oh, yeah, that’s why we were by, as a matter of fact.” Jasmine cleared her throat. “Iris, this is Loki. He’s a friend of mine.”

“Nice to meet you.” They shook hands. “Do you work in town?”

“Yes, I’m a brand marketing consultant. Jasmine mentioned you’re a surgeon, right?”

“Yes. Funny, she hadn’t mentioned you before.”

Jasmine took a deep breath. “Iris, you don’t introduce me to every single friend that you have, either, but thanks for pointing that out in front of him.”

Iris gave them both an apologetic look. “I didn’t mean it that way. Sorry to interrupt. I’ll be on my way. I’ll see you later, Jazz. Nice meeting you, Loki.”

She hurried away. Jasmine pressed both hands to her temples for a second. “Sorry about that.”

“I am not offended. You’ve only known me a couple of months in the first place. We are not the stage of introducing each other to our respective families. Thor notwithstanding.”

“I know, but it’s amazing it took her all of five seconds to make things awkward.”

Loki eyed her as they continued walking. “Yet I suspect that is not the only reason you are distraught.”

“She’s going to report back to my parents, immediately,” she growled. “ _I saw Jasmine with a guy._ So the next time I have dinner with them, I get to explain. I can’t wait.”

“That is rather adolescent, isn’t it?”

“Iris never stopped seeing herself as my ‘big sis,’ not even when we were well past our teens. I know she means well. It’s just…she knows why I don’t date and thinks I should be over it by now.”

Loki focused intently. She hadn’t been forthcoming about whatever the reason had been before and he’d done his best not to pry in order to keep her trust. “If I may ask, why don’t you?”

Jasmine shook her head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

He tried to quell his impatience. “Forgive me for saying so, but you never want to talk about it.”

“Do you like talking about your own emotional trauma, Loki?”

“Have you ever asked me about it before?”

“No, because I know that some subjects are off-limits, alright?” she snapped. Then she paused and sighed. “Shit. Sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. I know you mean well too, Loki. I just don’t want to talk about it.”

“I understand.” He tilted her chin so she’d look up at him. “But I hope that you will someday. Obviously it’s bothering you this much and keeping it bottled up may not be the right solution in the long run.”

He could see her trying not to frown. “I’ll…take it under advisement.”

They stopped at a taco truck on the way back and shared a few before returning to the bookstore. “Thanks. I had fun. I’ll catch you later.”

Loki winked. “Be good.”

“No promises.”

Loki grinned. “That’s my girl.”

He kissed her cheek and waved as he left, heading back towards his office. A frustrated sigh leave him as he muttered, “Two steps forward, two steps back.”

* * *

_Ding-dong._

Jasmine padded over to the door and opened it, one bowl of extremely buttery popcorn tucked under one arm. Thor stood on the welcome mat with a carton of hot wings and a bottle of tequila, both of which he brandished, grinning. “Your hero has arrived.”

She snorted and stepped aside to let him. “I would mock you, but anyone who brings me food is automatically my hero.”

“Anything for you, Jazz.” He stooped and kissed her cheek as he passed by, heading for the kitchen. She shut the door and locked it. “Besides, it sounds like you need it. What are we dishing about tonight?”

“My sister, what else?” she groused as she shuffled into the kitchen as well and grabbed the tequila before moving to the blender. She whipped up two enormous mugs of frozen margaritas and then plopped herself on one of the stools by the counter. Thor made them two plates piled with wings and French fries before joining her.

“So what happened?”

“Loki took me to the park because it was adoption day, so there were tons of puppies and kitties to play with, and we bumped into Iris on the way back.”

“Oh, dear,” Thor said. “You’re not going to hear the end of that anytime soon.”

“It gets better,” she grumbled. “She told him that I had never mentioned him to her before.”

Thor frowned. “What was the purpose of even saying that?”

“I know!” She gulped a mouthful of margarita. “So now I’m sure Loki’s insulted. It’s not like I’m ashamed of him or something. It’s just that the second I mention any male friends, I get the fifth degree, so I don’t bother.”

“Understandable. It’s very frustrating that they can’t leave you alone and are obsessed with the idea of you settling down.”

“Honestly, it wouldn’t be half as bad if it weren’t for Iris, with her _husband_ , and her _medical degrees,_ and her _two perfect children._ My life is fine. There’s nothing wrong with it. I’m financially stable and have a job that I like, but that’s not good enough for them. Then they have the gall to wonder why I’m distant and only see them once every few months.”

“And always insisting that they want what is best for you without actually asking what that is,” Thor added. “Instead assuming they know what you want.”

“Right? Christ. I’m this close to becoming a recluse and moving to a cabin in Alaska.”

Thor chuckled. “You would not dare. You hate the cold.”

“Fine. Find a sugar daddy and retire early to the Bahamas.”

“Much better. You’d do much better in a warm climate. Though the sea air might be hell on your hair.”

Jasmine’s nose wrinkled. “Oh, yeah. It’d be frizz city, wouldn’t it? Maybe I should go to the mountains. Lake house would be pretty good.”

“Perfect. Just watch for bears.”

“I’ll take bears over my over _bear_ ing parents.”

Thor chortled. “Awful. Just an awful pun. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.” They finished eating, cleaned up, and then headed for the couch. Jasmine queued up _Hamilton_ on Disney Plus and collapsed against one end, draping her bare legs in Thor’s lap. He relaxed in the center cushion and munched on popcorn as they watched together.

“What’s new with you, big guy?” she asked during a lull of the musical.

“Not much. Thinking about getting a haircut, trying a new look.”

“Really? Like, short?”

“Like a normal taper cut. Could be time for something new.”

“Aw, I like the long hair,” she said with a pout, reaching out and tugging at a blond lock.

“It’ll grow back.”

“But it’s fun to braid your hair. You’re going to deprive me of that?”

“Yes, because everything I do is for you,” he said with a straight face. “I live and breathe to please you, Jazz.”

She hit him with a pillow. “Smartass.”

“Oho, do not challenge me, lass. Who won the last pillow fight? Remind me.”

Jasmine narrowed her eyes. “You won on a technicality. You sat on me.”

“I did no such thing,” he sniffed. “I sat on your legs.”

She hopped up on her knees and grabbed a different throw pillow. “Fine, bring it on, loser!”

In no time at all, they were pummeling each other and giggling like teenagers until she pounced on top of him and pretended to smother him. Thor did his best to try and win an Oscar as he pretended to suffocate to death. “P-Please, my lady. Have mercy. I’m too young to die!”

“Declare me the victor and I shall spare your life, Odinson.”

“You have defeated me, warrior princess. Please, let me live. Mercy!”

Jasmine cracked up and let go of the pillow. “You should have been an actor instead of a Pilates instructor.”

He tossed the pillow back on the other end of the couch and grinned up at her. “Think so? Not sure I’d have the discipline.”

“Please. They’d take one look at this handsome mug and give you anything you wanted.”

“The fact that I can’t act might interfere with my success in that business.”

“Like that stopped Elvis.”

“True, but at least he could sing—” He fell silent as Jasmine leaned down and kissed him.

The kiss was soft. Slow. Gentle. His eyes shut automatically, before he even knew it, just drinking in the touch of her lips. It had been some time since a mortal had kissed him. Warmth and lust rushed through him at once, making the hairs on his arms stand up, his mind simply going blank from the pleasure of her touch. His hand came up and cupped her jaw, running his thumb along her cheek. Her breath came out in an excited rush and she kissed him again, her tongue nudging his lips apart. He kissed her back just as deeply, his other arm sliding around her to press her voluptuous body into him.

Then his brain finally caught up with his instincts.

Gently, he broke from her lips and murmured her name softly, an apology in his tone. Jasmine stiffened, noting the look. “I…I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have done that. I…I have to go.”

She pushed up on her hands and tried to crawl off of him, but Thor caught her arms in his hands. “No, no, Jazz, look at me, don’t go.”

“I’m sorry. God, I’m so stupid, I can’t believe I just did that to you.”

“Jazz, please, it’s okay—”

“So stupid—”

Thor caught her wrists and held her fast, raising his voice. “Jazz, _look at me_.”

She couldn’t move with him pinning her hands, so she just squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, keeping it bowed so her dark hair obscured her face. “Let go.”

“No. I am not letting go. Don’t run. Don’t run away from me. Please.”

“Thor, please, just let me go.”

He tugged her closer and lifted her chin, brushing away the tear already making a track down her cheek. “I am not upset. I am not rejecting you. Will you please listen to me?”

“But Thor, I—”

“I like you, Jazz,” he said softly. “I like being around you. I like being with you. You are smart and witty and playful. You are also absolutely gorgeous in every way.”

He paused enough to give her a little smile. “And some helluva kisser, if I do say so myself.”

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Thor, I didn’t mean to mess this up—”

“You didn’t mess anything up, my dear. You are stressed. You are feeling very vulnerable, and here I am, being nice to you, spoiling you…it’s completely normal that you would want to kiss me right now. We’ve become rather close lately, probably a lot faster than either of us thought we would. Attraction is natural. You didn’t do anything wrong, I promise. I’m not upset.”

She shook her head. “But I should have considered your feelings before I went and—”

“And what? Kissed the living daylights out of me? Because I enjoyed the hell out of that, in case that’s unclear. Stop being so hard on yourself. So we kissed. I’m okay with it. According to the state of my pants, I am in fact _very_ okay with it.”

Finally, she let out a hoarse laugh. “You have been through a lot. And that’s okay. I like that you feel this close to me. I want to be this close with you as well. Is that alright?”

She sniffled and nodded, wiping her other cheek free of tears. “Yeah.”

“Good.”

“Sorry I kissed you.”

“I am not sorry you kissed me,” Thor said severely, which made her laugh again. “I will never be sorry you kissed me. As a matter of fact, I suggest we get it out of our systems.”

Jasmine nearly choked. “What?”

“I told you, attraction is natural, especially in male-female friendships. Therefore, I propose that we snog like teenagers for several minutes until we are both satisfied and the tension will be broken for good. For the sake of our friendship long term, I believe it is the best option. What do you think?”

“I think you’re crazy.” Then she shrugged. “But then again, so am I.”

Thor grinned wickedly. “Come here.”

She was giggling as he dragged her back into his lap and kissed her enthusiastically. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself simply enjoy it, knowing there would be no pressure to have a relationship nor negative consequences afterward. Just a moment to feel nice and treasured in someone’s arms.

After a few minutes, Thor pulled away, murmuring with a smirk, “You good?”

Jasmine giggled again. “Good.”

She climbed off of him and instead they snuggled under the blanket to finish watching _Hamilton_. He dropped his bearded chin onto the top of her head. “But I will say this: the fact that you felt the urge for a snogging is rather significant. I know you’re still under that date embargo, but maybe something’s changed. Just food for thought.”

Jasmine nibbled her lower lip. She hadn’t thought of it that way. She had been hanging out Thor and Loki semi-regularly for a while now. She never considered that it influenced her behaviors, her wants, to be around two male friends after a long period of not being around the opposite sex. Could it be that she was now more receptive to the idea of dating again after being with them?

Maybe…she was on the road to recovery.

What a frightening thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the reason I'm not updating the tags to Thor/Reader or Thor/OFC is that this is more a sense of attraction than a romance between them, which Thor points out, just for clarification. It'll also be important a bit later as their collective relationship continues to bloom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine's painful secret comes to light.

One ritual Loki and Jasmine had developed was visiting the farmer's market on Sunday mornings. It was an enormous outdoor venue with dozens of shops that were locally-sourced, as both of them tried their best to support the area’s businesses wherever possible. Loki had been in a somber mood after their last interaction, but he went with her regardless, not wanting her to think anything was wrong. It hadn’t bothered him that she hadn’t mentioned him to her family; it bothered him that he didn’t know how much her family’s meddling affected her. Once more, he had miscalculated. Every time he thought he had something figured out, this girl threw him for a loop.

“I want to apologize.”

Loki glanced up from the papaya in his hand. “Hmm?”

He turned to see Jasmine standing there, staring at her hands, which were fiddling with a stray bit of hay from the basket draped across her forearm. She radiated a soft, nervous energy, which he hadn’t really seen from her before. “For the other day. I know I said I’m sorry, but this is different. I…I know I’ve been holding you at arm’s length for a while now and that’s not fair.”

Loki felt at a loss for words for a moment. He tucked the papaya into his basket and thought over her words. “Thank you. It is a comfort to hear you say that, and that you’ve acknowledged it. At the same time, though, I understand why you protect yourself so fiercely. It is not my right to make demands of you. I cannot force you to reveal anything about yourself that you do not wish to.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” she mumbled. “I just…I think about times where it hasn’t worked out before and I don’t want that to happen to you and me. I know I’m mean to you all the time, but I like being friends with you. I worry that telling you more about me will make you less interested.”

“That is a sensible thing to fear.” He tipped her chin up so she would look at him. “But in the end, it is my decision to accept or reject the things about you that you wish to disclose to me. This is about control. You feel like you have to control how I perceive you. You have to let me decide for myself, Jasmine. It’s better for the both of us if you learn to let go of that fear.”

She swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah. I know. I’m…trying to work on it.”

Loki smiled and brushed aside a curl that had fallen into her eyes. “Good. And you are not alone. If you need help, I am here.”

“Thank you. I think, maybe, I might be ready to—”

“Jazz?”

She glanced behind Loki, and then, appeared to pale by at least a whole shade of brown. Confused, Loki turned around to see a good-looking man in his forties standing behind him. “Jace?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed as he studied the man’s body language. His blue eyes were all for Jasmine, his arms out slightly as if he’d been subconsciously reaching for her. He wore a nice coat and expensive dress shoes, an equally expensive suit beneath the coat.

Jace licked his lips as the awkward silence grew and cleared his throat. “Uh, hi. I didn’t know you went to market on this side of town. I thought it was too far from the apartment.”

“Y-Yeah, um, we turned it into a sort of weekly outing, so I don’t mind the drive as much,” Jasmine said, still sounding shell-shocked. She swallowed hard and made a brief gesturing motion. “This, um, this is Loki Laufeyson. Loki, this is Professor Jason Caldwell. He, uh, he teaches in the MFA program at the university downtown.”

“Charmed,” Loki said stiffly, shaking the man’s hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Jace smiled a bit fondly at Jasmine. “You look good, Jazz. I like your hair that way.”

“Thanks. The grey looks good on you.”

Jace let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, that came in right around the time Peggy got pregnant. She said she liked it, so I didn’t dye it. Claims it makes me look more distinguished.”

Jasmine’s lashes fluttered for a second, Loki noticed, at the mention of the woman’s name. “How is she?”

“Good. She’s on maternity leave, but she’ll be back working towards the end of the year.”

“Glad to hear that. Um, we should get going before the checkout line gets too long. It was good seeing you, Jace.”

“Yeah, you too, Jazz.” He nodded politely. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Laufeyson.”

“Same.” Jace carefully navigated past them. Jasmine shut her eyes and seemed to breathe for the first time since she’d seen him. Loki touched the small of her back as gently as possible, hoping not to startle her, saying her name softly.

Her voice came out hoarse. “I need to go.”

“Okay. Go where?”

She shook her head. “Anywhere. I don’t care. Just…away from here.”

He linked their fingers together. “Alright, we’ll go. Come along.”

Loki didn’t ask anything on the ride home. The evidence had been clear enough. The stark, raw pain in her features gutted him in a way he hadn’t seen in a while. He’d seen nasty breakups before, but the sheer agony of her aura made his throat tight.

He parked the car and unbuckled his seatbelt, but she reached out and touched his knee, her voice still hoarse and barely audible. “It’s okay. You don’t have to come up with me.”

“Jasmine, I have never seen you in such a state,” Loki said. “I am not leaving you in that apartment by yourself. Not until you tell me you’re alright and mean it.”

She shook her head. “It won’t be pretty.”

“I do not care.”

Jasmine let out a shuddering breath and nodded a bit. “Okay.”

They left his Jaguar. He trailed her to the apartment. He regretted he would be seeing it for the first time under such circumstances. She unlocked the door and let him inside, locking it behind them. It was a modest size for a single working professional—just a simple two-bedroom. She had furnished it nicely with warm colors, mostly burgundies and golds, some photographs on the walls. The kitchen was to his left, the hallway leading to the bedrooms straight ahead, the den and living room to the right.

“I’m going to take a shower,” she said. “Make yourself at home.”

“Alright.” He watched her shamble through the hallway. The door shut softly. Something in his chest ached and ached and ached.

He took off his coat and shoes, then headed into the kitchen to put the kettle on. He listened to the faint echo of the shower in the master bathroom as he prepared the tea in nice little mugs for the two of them. Jasmine returned a while later in a robe, a tank top, and boy shorts, the edges of her hair damp, no trace of makeup on her pretty face. She thanked him for the tea and sank into the couch on one end, taking small sips every so often. Loki did as well, and waited.

“I met him back in undergrad,” she said in a tiny voice. “He was my professor. Don’t worry; we didn’t start up then, it wasn’t like that. He liked my papers, told me they were great, encouraged me to start writing for the school: essays, articles, creative writing pieces. I graduated and kept in touch with him, mostly emails, just checking in every couple months. Time went on. A few years. One day, he sent me an invite for this award ceremony, so I went. Saw him in person for the first time in a long while. We talked for half the night, went and had drinks. Decided to have lunch a few times a month.”

A sad smile touched her lips. “He asked me out after a while. I thought he was crazy. I mean, how could a guy like that even be interested in me? But he was. So we went out. And it was good. The best relationship I’d ever had in my life. Everything was perfect.”

She exhaled. “Except for the age difference. We both ran into problems, but it was mostly his family when they found out about me. He came from a very prestigious family, real upper class, so they felt it was inappropriate for him to be with someone ten years younger than him. He pretended the pressure wasn’t getting to him, but I knew it was. I just…didn’t think it would be reason enough for him to…”

Jasmine licked her lips. “He took me to my favorite Italian place. I…stupidly thought he was going to propose, tell me he’d disowned his family. He broke up with me instead.”

She let out a bitter chuckle. “Four years. All down the drain because of his fucking pedigree.”

After a long sip of the tea, she placed the mug on the coffee table. “Sorry I dragged you into the middle of this mess.”

Without another word, she got up and went back into her bedroom. The door shut softly again. He heard the slight squeak of the box springs in her mattress.

Loki stood slowly and went into the kitchen. He poured the remaining tea out of the mugs. He washed them in the sink. Then he stood there, eyes closed, hands on the counter. He let out a bitter chuckle. “Goddamn fool.”

He walked down the hallway and tried the doorknob. The bedroom wasn’t locked. He eased the door open and then shut it back quietly. Her bedroom was nice, same as the rest of the apartment, with blackout curtains on the windows to keep it cool and dark.

Which only made it slightly harder to see her curled up in bed, sobbing into her pillow.

 _No, not sobbing,_ he thought sadly. _Weeping._ His chest constricted again at the sight. He had a memory, years ago, of a woman in the darkness of an alley. Weeping as if she had nothing left to live for, as if everything had been taken from her. He knew the sorrows of mankind all too well, living alongside them, but something about the woman made his heart shatter. He’d been too far away to see anything, especially with her hands over her face, but he knew if he did nothing, she would fall into a despair from which there was no return. He’d noted the car fob in her hand and had seen that particular car towards the end of the sidewalk not far away. He’d taken out his moleskin notebook and wrote in it, tore out the page, and then slipped it into the window of the vehicle.

And he’d prayed that it would give her even the least bit of comfort.

Comfort.

A small but powerful word.

He slipped off his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons of his dress shirt. He rolled up his sleeves, took off his watch, and removed the items from his pockets, placing them on the nightstand by the bed.

Then he lifted the covers and crawled into the bed with her.

Loki slid close and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against his chest, folding his tall frame around her protectively. He said nothing. Words wouldn’t do, not now. So he simply held her. He closed his eyes and held on until gradually, the exhaustion of the ordeal began to take over. After a while, she settled into the bed and under the sheets, settled into his steady touch. Her breathing normalized and eventually fell in sync with his. He pressed a tender kiss against her nape and drifted off to sleep himself in the early morning air.

* * *

He woke hours later. At some point, she’d shifted around to face him, still tangled in his embrace, her face buried in his neck, warm and soft in his arms, still asleep. He didn’t need his watch to know it was now sometime in the afternoon.

Loki shifted and kissed her forehead, sliding his hand up and into the curly mane of her hair to brush it out of her face. “Darling, you need to eat something.”

Jasmine stirred, her fingers curling in his shirt as she unconsciously tried to get closer to him, her voice ragged and tired. “Hmm?”

“You will give yourself a headache if you don’t eat.”

“Least of my worries, right now,” she mumbled.

“True, but I am your caretaker for the moment. Therefore, you must obey.”

He finally heard a tiny remnant of her usual sense of humor. “I must, huh?”

“Yes,” he said, rubbing the small of her back. “You must. Or I shall become very scary. Nurse Ratched levels of scary.”

She sighed. “Too tired to cook.”

“That’s alright, we can order in. What do you want?”

“Chinese. Shrimp in lobster sauce and some egg drop soup. Make sure there’s egg rolls too.”

“As you wish.” He kissed her forehead again, then shifted to sit up in bed. He grabbed his phone and looked up the local place. She wriggled until she could lay her head on his chest and listened to him order the food, his other hand absently petting the back of her neck, her shoulder.

“There we go,” he said, setting aside the phone and his wallet. “Thirty minutes or less.”

“Hooray.”

A brief silence fell. Then she sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

“That I’m such a child,” she muttered miserably. “Completely coming apart like that just because I saw my stupid ex.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. It is how you feel. No one can tell you how to feel, ever. No one can fabricate it or force you to be anyone other than who you are.”

“I’m so weak.”

“You are not weak. You are human. That beastly man hurt you in a way that no other ever has. You are allowed to cry. Crying is a release of sorts. It helps you heal, especially if you have been holding in this grief for as long as I think you have. Crying doesn’t make you weak. Allowing yourself to feel things is a form of strength, my darling. I am sorry you have been hurt so deeply, but I am also appreciative that you are letting me help.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“What I should or should not do is my business,” he sniffed. “If I want to stay here in bed with you all day while you recover, that is my choice.”

He felt her shaking slightly with suppressed laughter. “It’s my bed and my apartment, you know.”

“True, but you are my Jasmine, and I decide what shall be done with you as your caretaker.”

He heard her chuckle against his shirt. “Jerk.”

“True. But I am your jerk.”

“I guess you are. Wake me when the food gets here.”

“As you wish.”

* * *

Jasmine napped after their lunch, then he woke her for dinner, which was pho this time, and then she curled up with him again, but didn’t sleep just yet. He found himself surprised she hadn’t pulled away from him yet; he thought she would once she decided not to nod off again. Instead, she lay beside him, his arm draped around her, their legs tangled beneath the sheets. She played with the edge of her pillow, seeming hesitant to speak, but eventually she did.

“Ever had your heart broken before?”

Loki smiled. “Many times.”

“Really? You?”

“I may be a god, but I feel as much as you do, you know.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes. “That’s why I thought you were so implacable. I can’t picture any woman rejecting you.”

He nearly let out a bitter laugh at the irony of the statement coming from her. “Then you lack imagination. I am not all things to all women. I fall short. I fail. Same as everyone.”

“I suppose you’re right. It’s just hard to imagine you crying into a pint of ice cream after being dumped.”

He snorted. “Ice cream is not my vice, I’m afraid. But I do murder several bottles of alcohol.”

“Ouch. If it’s any consolation, you’re not who I thought you were.”

Loki tried not to swallow hard. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I admit that I misjudged you. I didn’t think you'd be…this.”

“What?”

“Kind,” she said softly. “Thoughtful. Sweet, in your own way. I guess maybe I was scared of that too. It’s easier to run away or pre-judge someone so they can’t get close and prove you wrong.”

His insides stung, but he kept it off his face. “True.”

She brushed his dark hair behind one ear, lightly settling her hand over his cheek. “Thank you, Loki.”

At that very moment, Loki was certain his soul was damned for all eternity.

He tilted his head enough to kiss her palm. “You are welcome.”

She slept through the night in his arms. He lay awake, counting her breaths against his sternum, wondering how much further into the abyss he had to sink before he realized he was in too deep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Jasmine's relationship experiences a sudden change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning: some pretty kinky shit involving slapping and struggle sex, but nothing too objectionable, I should hope. Tis all consensual, I swear. Homey don't play dat non-con stuff.

Loki woke up the next morning and knew he was in trouble.

Jasmine still lay in his arms, cuddled up to him, but in an effort to get more comfortable, she’d thrown a shapely leg over his hip during the night. It left their bodies completely flush to one another. Naturally, she hadn’t been thinking about modesty after her emotional turmoil, so she was still wearing just a tank top and boy shorts. He was fully dressed, but it didn’t matter much to his libido. She was still a beautiful woman wrapped completely around him and it was the morning.

They were both adults. It wasn’t as if it would shatter the friendship if she woke up and discovered his state of arousal, but he’d rather avoid the awkward situation if possible. He tried to determine from the brief evidence of the previous day if she were a light sleeper. He could possibly just slip her leg from around him and then gently wake her without her noticing.

As if on cue, Jasmine sighed in her sleep and pulled him closer between her thighs, her full lips grazing his Adam’s apple as she shifted unconsciously. Loki’s eyes nearly rolled back. He had a whole thing about neck kisses. She was killing him right now.

He tried to figure out the most appropriate place to touch given that her long leg was bare up to her thigh and went with under her knee. Gently, he hooked his fingers under it and started to lift her leg away from his side. Apparently, though, Jasmine was sensitive. She rocked against him and made a low noise in her throat that was not dissimilar from a moan. Loki flushed with heat from head to toe. He’d very much liked that sound and wouldn’t mind hearing it again.

She mumbled something against his skin and ground down against his pelvis. Loki hissed, forgetting himself, and it woke her. He froze as she tilted her head up to look at him through her thick lashes, his hand still underneath her knee, her leg still mostly wrapped around his waist. It only took her a second to notice. When she did, she just lifted an eyebrow.

“Should I even ask?”

“You move around a lot in your sleep,” Loki said by way of explanation. “I was attempting to extract myself without waking you.”

“Right. You’re definitely very _awake_ right now.” She emphasized “awake” by nudging the tent in his slacks just slightly, unable to help smirking as a blush stormed its way across his cheeks.

“Simple biology. Nothing more.”

Jasmine snorted. “We’re both adults. Relax. I’m just teasing. Sorry I encroached on you during the night.”

She retracted her leg from around him. He scooted slightly to give her distance from his current predicament, though he took note of how she’d been right—it hadn’t seemed to bother her. That was…interesting. “I don’t blame you. It sounded like you were having a good dream. Any chance you wish to tell me what it might’ve been about?”

Jasmine pursed her lips. “I know what you’re getting at, pervert.”

“You can’t tell me you don’t miss it.”

“Miss what?”

“Sex. Playing bouncy castles. Making the beast with two backs.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes. “Well, once you’re off the stuff for a while, it becomes less of a pressing issue.”

“Oh, come off it,” Loki scoffed. “You cannot ever convince me women do not miss sex same as men when they are not having it.”

“I’m not saying all women. I’m saying I personally don’t have that much of a longing for it.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

Her sly look returned. “I’m sure you’re finding a lot things _hard_ right now.”

He rolled his eyes. “You are deflecting. Was the sex you’ve had previously unsatisfactory?”

Her jaw dropped. “Loki, that is none of your business.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

She glared. “It was fine, alright?”

“Fine,” he said mildly. “That inspires confidence.”

Jasmine let out a groan. “What should I have said?”

“Sex is supposed to be an opulent, decadent affair. An explosion of want and need. A display of raw animal magnetism and a loss of the inhibitions.”

“Yeah, in a cheesy romance novel. Down here in the real world, it’s mostly just fine. I don’t know how they do it on Mount Asgard, but I’ve never experienced anything near an ‘explosion.’”

Loki eyed her. “I hope you don’t mean what I think you mean.”

“No, not that,” she said, dismissing the comment. “I’ve had orgasms before, I’m 31, for God’s sake. I just meant I’ve never been in a situation of heat with anyone before. I was the one doing most of the work of getting off in the end.”

He let out a little growl. “That is criminal. I do not understand how men can chase after sex their entire lives only to be bad or mediocre at it.”

“Right?” she grumbled. “It doesn’t make any damn sense. You’d think they’d want to be good at it, but no, it’s just about getting them off instead of both partners.”

“Pornography has a hand in that,” Loki admitted. “Teaching them selfishness as the narrative is almost always about the man’s orgasm, seldom the woman’s, at least in heterosexual pornography. The rest is society’s irritating habit of teaching men they’re the only one in the bedroom and the woman is merely a means to an end.”

Jasmine chuckled. “We should have you teach a class. You sound very educated in the subject.”

He waggled his eyebrows. “God of Love and Sex, remember?”

She broke into giggles. “You believe that shit, don’t you? I can’t even imagine what you’d be like in bed.”

“You are in bed with me.”

She rolled her eyes. “My mistake. I can’t even imagine what you’d be like as a sexual partner.”

He gave her a steady stare then. “Is that right? You’re going to tell me you’ve never thought about it.”

“No.”

Loki smirked. “You little liar.”

“I haven’t,” she insisted.

“You absolutely have. Most women know whether or not they’d have sex with a man within the first minute of meeting him. You have thought about me naked before and you have thought about having sex with me. I would imagine you have more frequently within the past two weeks.”

“Oh, like you can talk, Loki.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t deny it. I have no reason to.”

She blinked at that. “You’ve thought about me naked?”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “You find that surprising?”

“W-Well, no, it’s just…most guys don’t admit it out loud.” She nibbled her lower lip in consideration before speaking up again. “What am I like? You know, in your head.”

Loki studied her, his smile turning positively evil. “Why, dear Jasmine, are you asking me to divulge my sexual fantasies about you to you?”

She cleared her throat, clearly blushing, though it was completely invisible. “Maybe.”

He let out a low laugh. “Are you certain you wish to open this particular door? If I tell you, then I expect a reward of some sort.”

“Such as?”

“You do the same. Tell me one of your fantasies about me.”

She scowled. “Who says I have any?”

He grinned. “Now, now, don’t be coy. Equal exchange. Are we agreed?”

“This is such a bad idea,” she groaned. She chewed her lip for another second. “But it’s killing me and I wanna know. Fine. Deal. Now spill.”

“Oh, it’s nothing unusual,” he mused, toying with one of her curls. “I take you out to dinner, then we return to my place for drinks. Talk on the couch late into the evening. I kiss you. We fuck on the couch, with you riding me to your heart’s content.”

“I see,” she squeaked, her brown eyes a bit wide at the casual manner in which he’d conveyed the fantasy. “Am I dominant in this scenario?”

“I would be rather shocked if you weren’t. You have a strong personality.”

“Fair enough. Promise you won’t be weirded out when I tell you mine.”

Loki mimed crossing over his heart. She buried her burning cheeks in her hands. “God, I can’t believe I’m telling you this. I’ve had one as of late that you come by when I’m closing up the store by myself.”

“Oho?” Loki asked, delighted. “Public sex, is it?”

“Semi-public,” she mumbled. “We go at it on the counter, but no one’s looking directly at us. The risk of getting caught is part of the high. It’s safe enough to fantasize about, not something I’d ever do in real life. And you’re the dominant one in that scenario, coercing me into it.”

“Mm, yours is so much better than mine,” he purred. “I am jealous.”

Jasmine finally looked up at him. “Of yourself?”

“Yes, that sounds like quite a bit of fun.”

“You would say that.”

“You asked.”

“Yes, how very foolish of me. Now I have to live with the mental image of me doing you on your couch.”

“I am certain our friendship will survive it.”

“True. I’m still friends with Thor, after all.”

Loki stilled. “What?”

“Hmm?”

“After what?”

Jasmine waved a hand. “Oh, I had a bad night the other week. We kissed, but it wasn’t a big deal. Everything’s fine now.”

Loki clenched his jaw. “That _bastard_.”

“What?”

Loki threw off the covers and climbed out of the bed, getting dressed. Jasmine hopped out of the bed, utterly mystified at the anger radiating off of him. “Whoa, what’s the matter?”

“Bloody hypocrite,” Loki spat as he snatched his wallet, phone, and keys from the nightstand. “I’m going to wring his neck.”

“Loki, what’s gotten into you?”

He let out a bitter laugh. “You don’t want me to answer that question, darling.”

He brushed past her, headed for the door. “Loki, I don’t know what you’re on about, but _I_ kissed _him_.”

Loki froze mid-step. He turned enough to give her his side profile. “I beg your pardon?”

“I was stressed out. Vulnerable. My feelings got all mixed up and I…kissed him. But it’s fine, we’re fine, nothing happened.”

“Nothing happened?” he fumed. “You kissed my brother and you think it’s nothing.”

Jasmine frowned. “Yeah, he said it was nothing.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “God, you are the most clueless woman alive.”

“What?” she demanded.

“It’s never going to sink in with you, is it?” he snapped. “I have made myself available to you in every fashion of which I can think and yet you go running to him every time. Your knight in shining armor. Your precious Thor. Perhaps he should have been the one comforting you last night when you fell apart.”

“Don’t you dare try to throw this jealousy shit at me,” she snarled. “You said so yourself—it’s my decision who I do and do not share my feelings with. This isn’t a competition. You’re supposed to be my friend, Loki.”

“When have I not been?” he shouted. “What will it take for you to open your goddamned eyes and see that I have been here all along?”

“What the hell is the matter with you? Do you have some kind of Nice Guy complex? Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean I’m going to open my legs for you anytime you want.”

“No, I would have to be a bloody professor ten years your senior in order for that to happen.”

Jasmine slapped him. Hard.

Loki stood there, cheek stinging, his breathing shallow. He licked the edge of his lips as the pain dissipated and all that remained…was heat.

“Do that again.”

Jasmine could hardly believe her ears. She stared up at him in disbelief, still angry, still frustrated. “What?”

“Do it again,” he whispered. “Harder this time.”

“Have you lost your mind?”

“Quite possibly.” He stalked closer, crowding her back against the bed. “Hit me. You know you want to.”

“Loki—”

He slammed his hands down on either side of her atop the mattress. On instinct, she slapped him again, in the same spot, panting as she stared up at him. Loki exhaled in a long breath as the pain faded a second time. “Mm, that’s lovely. Did you enjoy that as much as I did, love?”

“I-I didn’t—”

“Yes, you did,” he whispered, towering over her. “Tell me. If I were to reach inside your little shorts right now, would I find you wet?”

She slapped him again, on the other cheek. He smiled and let out a hoarse chuckle. “I shall take that as a yes. If I cannot earn your kisses, then I suppose this will have to do instead. I am, after all, a masochist for chasing after a woman incapable of returning my feelings.”

“Is that what you think?” Jasmine murmured. “That I feel nothing for you just because I’ve never kissed you? Because I kissed Thor instead of you?”

“How else am I meant to interpret it?”

“I’m not the clueless one in this scenario, Loki.” Without breaking his gaze, she reached into his pockets. She removed his wallet, his phone, then his keys, tossing them on the floor carelessly. “You want me? Fine. Come get me.”

Loki lunged for her.

He swept her off her feet and slammed her to the mattress, the force of it stealing her breath for a second. She lost it again when his lips captured her own. The kiss was heat incarnate. It zinged straight down the center of her body to her loins and set the area between them aflame. He kissed her as if he’d been starving for it, as if he’d been lost at sea and finally found dry land. Not one kiss she’d been given prior had ever been as good, not even Thor’s. She wanted more, so much more, yet she knew what both of them needed.

She flattened her hands against his powerful shoulders and tried to shove him off of her. Loki growled in desire and hunger, pressing his huge frame against her curves to keep her pinned to the bed. He slid his knees up to force her legs apart and yanked the straps of the tank top from her shoulders to bunch beneath her breasts. He painted her throat with messy kisses and bite marks as she struggled underneath him, gasping in excitement, cursing him each time he placed a new hickey on her sweaty brown skin. Her left breast filled his hot mouth and she stifled a whimper as he bit down over the nipple, soothing it with his tongue a moment later. She raked her nails down over his shirt until he slammed her wrists down on the bed beside her, switching to her right breast instead. She twisted in his grip to no avail, helpless as he licked and nibbled at her breasts until they too bore the same marks as her neck.

He dragged her arms over her head and held them to the bed with one hand, the other reaching between them to yank her shorts down. He sought her lips again just before slipping two long fingers inside her, finding her slick with desire and molten to the touch. Jasmine moaned into his mouth—the sweetest of sounds in his ears—wriggling beneath him like an eel in an attempt to make it difficult for him. Loki chuckled darkly and slid closer still, shoving the slender digits deep, filling her more. He gave her no time to adjust. He fucked her with his fingers quickly, rewarding with muffled cries and curses of joy as the pleasure dragged her within its clutches immediately.

“Take it,” he whispered. “Take it, my sweet little flower. Take my fingers in your cunt. Come around them.”

“Fuck you,” she growled back. “Egotistical bastard.”

“Yes,” he laughed in her ear. “I am a bastard. And I’m going to make you come. There is nothing you can do to stop it. You can only endure, my sweet Jasmine. Mm, you can feel it, can’t you? Right there. Your sweet little quim is begging for it. Look how wet you are around my fingers. Sopping wet. Resist all you want. In the end, you will submit.”

He sped up the thrust of his fingers, curling them inside her, raking against the sweetest spot within her. Her toes curled. She arched up from the bed, trying to close her legs, but couldn’t with his heavy body in the way. She writhed in the sheets, panting out, “Mm, no, no, not there.”

Loki squeezed her wrists, his velvet voice deepening in excitement. “Yes, there, darling. Right there. That’s it. Come for me like a good girl.”

Jasmine let out an anguished cry and climaxed, shuddering deeply from within as her body all but drowned in hypnotic waves of nirvana. He didn’t let up and fucked her through the orgasm straight into the next one, proudly watching her beautiful body undulating beneath him again in ecstasy. She collapsed to the bed in a limp heap, eyes closed, dazed and dizzy and in utter bliss. Loki withdrew his fingers long enough to lick them clean and then undid his dress shirt and slacks, leaving them on out of sheer impatience as he sunk down on top of her. He gripped her thighs and yanked her down to meet him, grinding his hard cock against her wet center. She set her nails into his abs, pushing against it, wriggling in vain.

For when he finally pushed inside her, it was _everything._

Loki’s cock filled her to the brim, stretching her deliciously, the scalding heat of it inside her almost unbearable. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to stifle a moan with little success. Pleasure simmered through her veins and burned sweetly in every nerve from head to toe. Loki hadn’t been lying. She couldn’t deny it. She had missed it. But she’d also never felt anything so good in her entire life.

He leaned down and kissed her hard, stealing her breath once more, only drawing away when she was trembling underneath him from need and anticipation and adrenaline. “I am going to fuck you, Jasmine. Hard. Until I have satisfied us both. You are mine and mine alone. There is no escape. There is only me, your Loki. You have run from me long enough. No more. I will claim you such that you will never find yourself wanting another man again.”

A shudder flowed through her at his possessive words, at the fierce glint in those sea-green eyes, at the utter conviction in his expression. She let out a coy little laugh. “Claim me, bastard. If you can.”

Loki merely smirked as he slid his hands to the crook of her knees, tilting her legs back towards her upper torso, lifting her hips and ass from the bed. Then he did exactly as he promised.

He fucked her. Hard.

“Loki!” was all Jasmine could get out as he locked his lean frame into position and pounded her into the bed like an animal. Every thrust, every stroke, nailed her spot as if he were trying to win a prize. He ground his pelvis into the plush space between her thighs at the end of every thrust, hitting her clit so perfectly that she lost all sense of herself within seconds. She scrambled for something to hold onto, eventually twisting her fingers into the sheets, balling her hands into fists, moaning all the air out of her lungs as he fucked the living hell out of her, as if his life depended on it. She sobbed out his name as she reached the edge, raking her nails down his bare chest beneath the open shirt, but it didn’t deter him. He instead propped her legs on his shoulders and planted his hands on either side of her, molding his lower body to her completely, driving into her again and again until she dissolved into the bed underneath him.

“God! Loki!” She arched upward as her body took flight, the orgasm quick and messy and all-consuming, her inner walls convulsing wildly over his cock.

“Yes,” Loki purred. “That’s it, pet. Exactly what you ought you use that smart little mouth for—calling out my name when you fucking come.”

He slipped free of her but didn’t remove her legs from his shoulders, instead sliding between them. Jasmine yelped as his tongue filled her, edging her right back into ecstasy in mere seconds. She buried her hands in his thick hair, pulling at it, mewling helplessly as he licked and sucked at her cunt until she convulsed on the bed yet again in the throes of another climax. He lavished her clit with attention as she finished coming and then dragged her up from the bed. He pulled her astride his lap and secured his hands on her waist, his grin eager as he stared up at her from under his lashes.

“Claim me, darling,” he challenged. “If you can.”

Jasmine’s dark eyes glittered. “Watch me.”

She shimmied out of the tank top and balanced over his cock, sinking onto it in a smooth motion. Loki growled and squeezed her hips impatiently. She kissed him ravenously as she started up immediately, rocking down hard onto him, swiveling her hips with every stroke. He pushed up into every thrust, sliding his hands down over her shapely ass, massaging the plump flesh to make every movement that much sweeter.

She broke from his lips and licked the edge of his jaw, sliding down towards his throat. He hissed as she left marks there on his pale skin, his eyes rolling back in his head as the two of them climbed higher and higher in sync. Jasmine rocked back on her haunches, pumping onto him harder, faster, rewarded with low moans of delight from her captive. “Admit it, Loki. You were crazy about me from the start. From the first moment you saw me. You were mine all along, weren’t you?”

He let out a hoarse chuckle. “You are inevitable, my darling. Inescapable. Like gravity.”

Jasmine stretched out on top of him, her hands on either side of his head, her beautiful mane cocooning their faces from inches apart. “Then come for me, Loki.”

His grip tightened on her then. She felt his urge to resist, and was having none of it. She cupped his cheek and kissed him in between words. “Stop fighting it. Stop fighting me. I want you. You can have me, Loki.”

“Not yet,” he whispered. “Let me enjoy just a little longer, my darling. Your touch. Your kiss. Your sex. You’ve possessed me entirely.”

“God, Loki, why do you drive me so fucking crazy?”

He smiled against her lips. “Equal exchange. You do the same to me.”

She smiled back. “Do I have to slap you again to get you to cooperate?”

He laughed. “Maybe you do.”

Jasmine shook with laughter as well. “I think I’d rather try a gentler touch this time.”

She lifted his hand to wrap around her throat, adopting a honeyed tone, batting her long lashes. “I’m all yours, Loki. Every inch of me. Isn’t that what you’ve wanted all along? For me to belong to you.”

Loki cradled her face in his hand, his breathing growing shallow, his thrusts becoming more urgent. He ran his thumb across her lower lip, feeling its softness. “Yes, my pretty little flower. My Jasmine.”

“Come with me, Loki,” she breathed, tilting her head back, displaying her gorgeous naked body to him completely. “Please, Loki, I want you to come. Come inside me. I’m all yours.”

“Fuck,” he breathed, overwhelmed at the sight, the sound, the feel of her. He pulled her down to his lips just as he lost the last bit of his control. They moaned in unison as the climax claimed them. Neither found the strength to move an inch even several minutes of being carried off into the arms of utter bliss.

But their mouths still worked.

“Territorial ass-hat,” Jasmine mumbled into Loki’s neck.

“Shrieking harpy,” Loki muttered into her hair.

They both chuckled and drifted off for a well-deserved nap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Loki has won his sweet Jasmine, what lies ahead for them? In a word: trouble.

“Mm…ah…fuck…yes…”

Jasmine flopped back against her pillow, trying to stifle her little exclamations on the apex of each of Loki’s hard, steady thrusts to no avail. He’d dragged her completely into his clutches once again. He’d called her inescapable, but she was starting to think he was the one who deserved that title. She couldn’t even remember how they’d ended up fucking again so soon after the first couple times, but then again, it had been so good neither of them could resist another go.

“Christ, Loki, are you like this with every woman?” she groaned out, finally managing to pry her eyes open to look up at him.

Loki kissed his way up her throat to her lips, his own set in a predatory grin. “Like what?”

“Relentless.”

He chuckled, skimming across her cheek to kiss her ear. “I admit there is something about difficult women in particular that gets me riled up.”

He sucked her ear lobe between his lips and she shivered, running her palms down over his broad shoulders, her hips unable to help falling into rhythm with his. He kissed her again, speeding up for a few thrusts just to see her reaction. She bit her lip and then purred, “Mm, Loki.”

“You keep saying my name like that and we’ll be through here sooner rather than later,” he sighed wistfully as he stroked her stomach, teasing the area above where they were connected.

Jasmine giggled. “Oh? Is that all it takes to make you lose it?”

“Not usually, but my name on your lips is like a siren’s song. I crave hearing it.”

She let out a little huff of amusement. “You and that Silvertongue.”

“Equal to your own, my fair flower.” He slipped his fingers into her hair and tilted her head back, kissing her deeply, his thrusts speeding up again, his cock filling her more on every stroke. He ate the moans that escaped in between her shallow breaths, his voice deepening in arousal. “Such sweetness you give to me. Won’t you let me reward you in kind, darling? I want you to come again. Won’t you come for me, Jasmine?”

“Loki, not yet, feels so good,” she mumbled drunkenly between his ravenous kisses.

“Mm, but I want it, darling,” he purred, sliding his hand down further until his fingertips grazed her clit. She whimpered as he circled it lovingly, his hips canting upward slightly each time he slipped into her. “I like you this way: naked, hungry, unafraid. Hiding nothing from me. Beautiful. Insatiable. Bare it all to me. Show me everything. Give me everything.”

“Fuck!” She arched up from the bed and sunk her nails into his shoulders as he rode her on the bed. “Harder! Harder, Loki, harder, right there, right fucking there!”

“Yes,” he whispered roughly without stopping or slowing, his eyes all for her elated expression. “Take it, take it hard, take it deep. Fall apart for me.”

“Loki!” She climaxed that very second. Loki groaned in delight as he felt her slick inner walls closing in around his cock and kept going, lavishing her clit with attention between his thrusts. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, dragging him closer still. Loki let out a growl and tried to twist free, but she kissed him hard. “Come. Come, you bastard. I want you to come.”

She slid a hand up into his dark hair, grabbing a handful and tugging at it to pull him down to her, her nails grazing his scalp. Loki couldn’t resist the rough treatment, not in combination with her naked curves under him and the wet heat of her cunt all around him. He bit off a curse as he came inside her just as she’d commanded. Bliss flooded his system. He savored its sweetness. The God of Love and Sex knew no shortage of fantastic sex in his lifetime, but Jasmine had a way about her that he hadn’t felt in quite some time.

“Naughty little minx,” he accused once he’d finished floating through the heights of his orgasm.

Jasmine grinned. “I am, aren’t I?”

“Quite.” He kissed her. “I’m afraid I will have to punish you for your insolence.”

“Oh, is that right?”

“Undoubtedly.” Loki pushed up on his hands and flipped her onto her belly. He smiled wickedly as he hauled her up onto all fours before him.

Jasmine sent him a sly look over her shoulder. “And just what is it you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing both of us doesn’t already want.” He slapped her ass, not too hard, but firmly on the right side.

Jasmine shuddered and bowed her head, a strangled noise leaving her throat. Loki licked his lips and watched her reaction, his arousal heightening as she didn’t try to resist him. She caught her breath and glanced at him again, her dark eyes glittering. “Well? Is that all you got?”

Loki grinned. “Certainly not.”

He smacked her ass on the other side. Jasmine’s spine arched. She bit her lip and keened. He leaned down enough to kiss each of the spots of color that had bloomed over her dark skin, eliciting a moan out of her, and then resumed his strikes. Every passing moment just made him harder and hungrier for her, but he stayed his hand and kept going until at last she collapsed forward into her pillow, moaning and shaking with need. “God, Loki, please.”

“I like it when you beg, darling,” he purred, yanking her ass back against his pelvis so she could feel his cock. “You like being manhandled, don’t you? I love that about you. That fearless nature of yours makes me want to fuck you for hours.”

He slipped inside her. Jasmine cried out into the pillow, the sound muffled, which Loki disliked. He swatted her sore bottom again. “Up, my darling. Let me hear those pretty little screams.”

She pushed up on her hands, panting, her voice needy. “Loki.”

“Much better.” He ran his fingers lightly over her ass to soothe it and then plunged into her wildly.

“Fuck!” She gripped the sheets underneath them in both fists as he fucked into her, squeezing her hips, rocking her down onto his cock as fast and rough as ever. Unfathomable heat and pleasure unfurled at her center and seared through her veins, singeing her nerves to ash. She pushed back against him to meet him thrust for thrust, not even trying to mask how good it felt, her curses and moans only spurring him on further.

Loki pressed into her deep and circled his hips. “Have you learned your lesson, naughty pet?”

“Mm, never,” she slurred back.

Loki laughed. “Of course not.”

He pushed her to lie flat and anchored his tall frame above her, skin to skin, her legs spread eagle. Jasmine clutched his wrists as he pounded her into her, his lips to her ear, his voice dripping with sex and darkness. “You can’t deny me any longer, my little flower. You’re aching for it, aren’t you? Come for me again. You feel so good to me, Jasmine. Every second I have you to myself just makes me want you more.”

“God, you bastard,” she gasped out, her eyes fluttering shut as she felt her inner walls clenching him deeper in warning. “That’s cheating.”

Loki suppressed a chuckle before going for the killing blow. “Jasmine, my sweet Jasmine, _please_ come for me.”

He felt the shudder that climbed up her supple body right before her climax hit. Loki buried his face in her fragrant hair and let go—let her pleasure overwhelm him as well and followed her over the cliff into his own release as well. He slowed and then stilled once it ended, brushing kissed along her neck and down her shoulder blade. She reached back and slipped her fingers into his hair to ruffle it affectionately.

“And you call me the naughty one.”

-

“Been quite a while since I’ve done the Walk of Shame in broad daylight,” Loki mused as he tucked in his dress shirt. “Quite the refreshing change.”

Jasmine flipped his collar down after doing the last button. “I can smear some lipstick on here to complete the look if you like.”

He chuckled as he stooped to kiss her. “You are most welcome to do so. I certainly hope you’ll be smearing it elsewhere while you’re at it.”

She snorted. “Pervert.”

Jasmine handed him his wallet and phone, which he tucked into his pockets. “I close tonight. Why don’t you text me this evening, if you’re not sick of me yet?”

“Hardly. Are you certain you’re alright for now?”

She nodded. “It still stings, but not as much as yesterday.”

She paused, clearing her throat. “Um, and I hope it didn’t come across as if I were using you to get over him—”

“It wouldn’t matter even if you were,” Loki said softly. “Let me be clear: I am here for you however you need me. I suppose it’s too soon to determine exactly what we have here. I am in no rush. If nothing else, I am glad that I made my feelings clear to you. It’s your decision what you wish to do from here.”

“So it won’t bother you if I need a little time?”

“Not at all. You’re worth waiting for, after all.”

He saw a hint of tears in her eyes as she hugged him. He gathered her up in his arms and hugged her back fiercely, kissing her forehead before he let her go. “Be a good girl today, little flower.”

Jasmine smiled up at him. “No promises.”

He waved and left her apartment, gathering his coat on his way out. Jasmine locked the door behind him and then turned to head into her kitchen to clean up the dishes after their breakfast. Her bare foot sent something skidding across the tile floor. Frowning, she glanced down to see a small black moleskin notebook. She glanced in the direction of her door; it must have fallen out of Loki’s coat. She took her phone out to call him, as he probably hadn’t gotten far, but then paused as her curiosity raised its head. She flipped it open to a random page.

And dropped her phone once she read the contents within it.

* * *

_Ding-dong._

Thor opened the door to his apartment to find his brother on the other side, already glaring. “You are a thoughtless hypocrite. Give me one reason why I should not stab you.”

Thor gave his brother a cool look. “I am immortal and it will not kill me?”

Loki scowled. “It will still hurt.”

“True. Well, are you going to come in or are you going to stand there threatening me?”

Loki rolled his eyes and stomped inside. Thor shut the door behind him. “I take she told you about the kiss.”

“Yes,” Loki spat, whirling on him. “That is not what we agreed. Where do you get off breaking your word in the middle of a wager?”

Thor crossed his arms. “I am just as vulnerable to all the things that mortals feel as you are, Loki. But I truly mean it when I say that it did not mean what you think. Jazz was upset and needed to feel reassured. That’s all.”

“Ha!” Loki sneered. “A kiss is never just a kiss and you bloody know it.”

Thor gave him a smug look. “Yes, you most of all.”

Loki narrowed his eyes at him. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Thor smiled wider and merely pointed to his neck. Loki had forgotten the marks Jasmine had left all over him, same as he’d done to her, and even with his collar properly done, he still had one beneath his jaw. He tried valiantly not to blush, but it still happened. “That is beside the point.”

“Sure it is,” Thor said, rolling his eyes. “I do hope now that you’ve bedded her that you are finally aware of the truth.”

“What truth?”

“That you care for this girl and not just because of some wager. And that there is nothing wrong with that. It has been quite some time since you developed feelings for a mortal. I think Jazz is exactly what you need, and as much as I dislike your original intentions, I think you are what she needs as well. I’ve seen it in her behavior. She has opened up quite a bit since she met both of us. She seems much happier and she deserves to feel that way after all that she’s been through.”

“I never said I did not care about her,” Loki groused. “But you are overstating things. In the end, she will take what she needs from us and move on. It is their way as mortals.”

Thor frowned. “I don’t believe that will happen.”

“Because you’re an idealist. The wager is still on. An act of genuine kindness or affection can’t be too far off now that she’s gotten to know me in the Biblical sense and I will prove to you that I know mortals better than you do.”

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose. “As much you hate Father, you have inherited his stubborn nature to a T.”

Loki flicked his hand and a dagger appeared. He leveled it at Thor, his voice utter steel. “Do not compare me to that bastard if you wish to continue breathing.”

Thor sighed. “Very well, my apologies. I will make this plain.”

He stepped closer and stared into Loki’s eyes with utter conviction. “Do not hurt Jazz for the sake of your ego or I will come after you with unflinching vengeance. She is dear to me. I will not see her hurt again.”

Loki eyed him. “She told you about the professor?”

Thor gave him a confused look. “What professor?”

Loki felt a swell of smug pride. “Ah. So you aren’t that far ahead of me after all.”

He waved and the dagger disappeared, then he checked his watch. “I am due for lunch with Mother. However, I do need to ask a favor. I have a target for your vengeance.”

“Oh?”

“Our lovely Jasmine does not date because a professor named Jason Caldwell dated her for four years and then dumped her because his family did not approve of their age difference.”

Thor’s hands balled into fists. Protective rage filled his blue eyes. “I take it you have his information already?”

“Yes.” Loki reached for his moleskin notebook. Then frowned when he didn’t find it. “Hmm, must have left it in the car. I’ll text it to you. I want you to unleash hell on her behalf.”

“Consider it done, brother.”

Loki brushed by him, but Thor cleared his throat. He stopped. “What?”

Thor grinned. “You might want to fix the, uh, you know.”

Loki blushed again. “Oh, right.”

He concentrated. A soft green glow enveloped him from head to toe and the marks on his skin slowly faded out, then disappeared entirely. Loki opened the door and sent a quick glare. “I meant what I said. If you kiss her again, you’re a dead man.”

Thor chuckled. “Yes, yes, Loki, understood. Have a good lunch with Mum.”

Loki slammed the door on his way out and headed back to his car, muttering uncharitable things about his brother under his breath. He climbed into the Jaguar and glanced around the car, under the seats, cursing as he still didn’t see his notebook. Perhaps he’d left it in his other coat at home.

He drove through the city to a familiar parking garage and then headed out onto the street, turning down an alley. He concentrated his magic until he felt the pulse of a leyline underneath the concrete, then opened his palm. A portal appeared against the brick wall across from him. He stepped through it.

And onto the streets of Paris.

Loki closed his fist and portal shut behind him. He continued down the blind alley until he reached the sidewalk and crossed the street to the restaurant across from it. There stood a tall, beautiful blonde woman wearing sunglasses and an elegant pale green dress. She smiled when she spotted him. The clouds seemed to part and birds seemed to sing at the presence of that smile.

“Hello, darling,” Frigga, Goddess of Beauty, said to her son, pulling him in for a fond hug. He couldn’t help smiling back as he embraced her and kissed her cheek.

“Hello, Mother. How are you?”

“Excellent, now that you are here.” She took his arm and they entered the restaurant, speaking French to the maitre’d to get a table outdoors. The young man almost tripped over himself escorting them, his eyes all but glued to Frigga in appreciation. Loki tried not to laugh. She had that effect.

He brought them to a spot with a nice view of the markets around them and left them with menus. The waitress appeared a moment later and they ordered wine and fresh bread to nibble on as they perused the menu. “It feels like ages since we’ve eaten together, my dear boy. I’ve missed you so.”

Loki chuckled. “Mother, I must confess, you forget how time works down here. It’s only been a month.”

“You’re right, aren’t you? Silly me. Asgard has my head in the clouds, as usual.” She sipped her wine. “You look well. Better than when I saw you last.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Did I look bad then?”

“Of course not. You have my beauty, after all.”

Loki grinned. “For which I am grateful every day of my life.”

She rolled her eyes. “And my Silvertongue while you’re at it. Silly boy. No, I meant there is something a little different about you. I can sense it in your aura.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Something is new. Tell me.”

“I hardly think there is anything new to a goddess.”

Frigga settled her chin on one hand, lowering her golden lashes. “It’s a girl, isn’t it?”

Loki sighed. “Mother.”

“Oh, it is!” she said with a delighted laugh. “Tell me all about her.”

He raised his eyes skyward. “Mother, do not do this to me. I am thousands of years old. You cannot possibly be that interested in my affairs with mortals.”

“This is different,” Frigga said. “It has been a while since you’ve fancied one. I think it’s lovely.”

Loki eyed her. “Thor told you, didn’t he?”

She gave him a sly look. “Thor may or may not have mentioned the fair lady.”

Loki groaned. “The buffoon should keep his mouth shut next time.”

“Oh, come now, Loki. You get so busy with your work as a god that you don’t take enough time for yourself. I can’t help it if I am interested in seeing my son happy every few centuries.”

He blinked at that. “Have I…not seemed happy before?”

“You are a complicated man. Focused. There have been times when I have wanted you to rest and relax, not be so strict about how often you orchestrate happiness for our sweet mortals. You seem…” She tilted her head slightly as she looked at him. “Calmer. More content. There is a sense of peace in your aura that I haven’t seen in you in a while.”

Loki licked his lips. That was…troubling. He certainly hadn’t noticed it. “I see.”

“There is no cause for alarm, darling,” she said, touching the back of his hand. “This is a good thing. You must remember the mortals influence us same as we influence them. It’s a relationship, in a way.”

“I see.” Loki cleared his throat. “Her name is Jasmine. She is…strong-willed. Very sarcastic, very witty. Fiercely intelligent. Defiant. But there is a rare softness to her. She is protective of herself, but once she lets you in, there is a lot to like about her.”

“Someone who won’t put up with your nonsense, good,” Frigga teased. “You need a sharp-tongued woman to straighten you out sometimes.”

“As if I did not inherit my wickedness from you.”

“I am perfectly innocent,” she sniffed.

“If you say so.” Their waitress returned and they ordered. They chatted easily about Frigga’s newest clothing line and upcoming fashion show. Afterward, they went shopping and caught a film at the local theater before calling it a day.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Frigga said, kissing her son’s forehead. “And don’t let go of this mortal easily if she is as important to you as I think she is. Goodbye, Loki.”

“Goodbye, mother.”

He reopened the portal he’d arrived through and left to return to the city. By now, it had been a few hours and he needed to catch up on work, so he took a few calls on his drive home and then worked until shortly before he knew Jasmine would be closing the store. Rather than texting her, he decided to surprise her with a visit, so he headed to the bookstore.

A minute ‘til nine o’clock that night, he slipped inside and expected to be greeted by Melody, but he didn’t see her. Instead, he found Jasmine by herself counting down the register. Curious, but he didn’t think anything of it.

“Evening, darling. How was your day?”

She didn’t look up. Didn’t smile. Something icy slid up Loki’s spine. “Jasmine?”

“My day,” she said in a hard voice, her movements counting the cash quick and deliberate. “How was my day?”

She finished and took the drawer out, placing it on the counter and then walking around to face him. “My day started out great, as you well know. Then, that good day went to shit…”

She reached into her back pocket and withdrew his moleskin notebook. Loki paled.

“…when I saw this.”

Loki licked his lips. “I…must have dropped that when I left this morning.”

“Yeah, no shit,” she spat.

Loki frowned. “Wait. Why are you angry? You couldn’t possibly have read it—”

“Because it’s written in Ancient Greek? I’m a librarian, genius. Guess what was one of the subjects I studied in college?”

Loki froze, but his breathing hitched up significantly. He’d specifically coded his notes in a dead language in case someone stumbled across it. He couldn’t have ever suspected she’d know it. “How…much did you read?”

“Enough to know that I don’t know who you are, but you’d better fucking explain it to me right now or I never want to see you again!” She flung the book at his chest. “There were names. _Dozens_ of them. Intimate details about all of them, but that’s not the kicker, no.”

She turned away, laughing bitterly. “Then I got to the notes about me. The names of all the men who just mysteriously showed up in my life trying to get into my pants. All these facts about me. Facts about what I do and don’t like. What you think would be the most effective way of getting my attention. It figures the first guy I genuinely like since my ex dumped me is a freakshow stalker.”

“Jasmine—”

“Don’t,” she snarled. “I know you, Loki. Your first impulse is to lie. Don’t you dare stand there and tell me this is because you’re writing an academic paper or a book. Those notes have nothing to do with academia or literature and you know it. I know it’s my own goddamn fault for reading it and I will accept it and live with it, but you had better tell me the truth right now or we’re through.”

Loki swallowed hard. It wasn’t as if he’d never revealed his true self to a mortal. Accidents happened over the centuries. Over time, the incidents had a tendency to blow over. But if he came clean about the wager…there was no chance in hell she’d ever stick around. How could she? He’d been a callous bastard to think it up in the first place, all because she’d wounded his ego by disproving his expertise in love and sex. He thought it would be a snap to seduce her and win her, but now, all he felt was shame and loss. He’d thought he’d feel a sense of triumph once he’d slept with her. Frigga had been right. Jasmine had made him feel…calm. Sleeping in her bed, with her in his arms, had been peaceful. One of the most restful nights of the past several years.

“The truth,” Loki whispered hoarsely, holding his book limply between his cold fingers. “Jasmine, I…the truth is that I—”

Behind them, the door to the bookstore slammed shut.

Loki whirled to see a scraggly man holding a pistol.

He was average height, his hair dark with grime and sweat, his skin far too pale and pasty to be anything other than a result of drug abuse. He wore a tattered overcoat and ragged pants and a shirt, his boots different sizes, both worn through. His gun hand tremored as he pointed the muzzle at Loki, his dilated pupils aimed at his face. “Wallet.”

Loki held up his hands. “Take it easy, my good man.”

“Wallet,” the man hissed again, stepping closer. Loki put the moleskin notebook down on the counter slowly.

“I am going to reach for my wallet inside my coat,” he said in an even tone. “Slowly. Okay?”

“Do it. No tricks.”

Loki eased his hand inside his coat and removed his wallet, tossing it gently to the man. He caught it and pocketed it, swinging the gun towards Jasmine. Loki’s blood froze in his veins.

“No, no, no, over here,” Loki said, his voice tight. “She’ll give you hers as well, but keep the gun on me, please.”

“Wallet,” the man said to Jasmine. “Now.”

She nodded. “It’s in my pocket, okay? I’m going to reach for it now.”

Jasmine removed her own wallet and tossed it to him as well. The man shuffled towards the counter where the register drawer had been sitting and emptied it, the shaky gun still pointed at Jasmine. Loki tried to ease himself to her side, but the man noticed and shouted, “Don’t fucking move!”

Loki stayed put. The man stuffed the few bills into his pockets and then motioned for the nearby hallway. “Safe. Now.”

Jasmine licked her lips. “The safe is on a time lock. It won’t open until morning.”

“Safe!” the man yelled.

“It won’t open. There is no code or key. It’s built not to open until the next day.”

“You’re lying, bitch,” he growled through his teeth. “Why’s this drawer still here, then?”

“Because there’s a locked drawer that it goes in because it’s only $300. I already did the deposit for the night. I’m sorry, but there’s nothing left to give you.” She took a deep breath. “Please, that’s all we have. Just go. No one has seen you and we won’t say anything.”

“Take me to the safe or I’ll blow your fucking brains out!”

Loki closed his hand into a fist and made an upward gesture. Green magic seized the man’s wrist and jerked the gun up towards the ceiling. He cried out, confused and panicked.

But before Loki could move again, Jasmine tackled the man to the floor.

He hit the ground. She landed on top of him and delivered three vicious hits to his temple, splitting his eyebrow open on the third punch. He levered his foot against her stomach and shoved her as hard as he could. Jasmine went flying into Loki and they both landed in a heap. Now distracted and hurt, Loki’s magic faded from around the man’s wrist as he struggled to his feet.

He aimed the gun once again.

This time at Loki.

“No!” Jasmine shouted.

She shoved Loki flat just as the gun barked twice.

The bullets struck her in the back.

Jasmine collapsed on top of Loki. Her blood made hot, wet patches against his dress shirt. He stared at her motionless form, eyes wide, unable to breathe, only able to say one word.

“Jasmine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me. I promise I won't leave you hanging on the cliff forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine learns the truth about Loki and the wager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging forever. :D

Rage and loss were all that Loki knew right now.

His eyes glowed white-hot with magic, edged with green, his entire body teeming and swirling with it from head to toe as he sat up. True fear filled the man’s features as he stared open-mouthed at the enraged god before him.

“You will suffer as no others in this or any time have suffered!” Loki bellowed. In an instant, the man became enveloped in Loki’s magic. He jerked his arm. The man screamed as he went flying at the ceiling, full speed, and slammed into one of the gargoyles at the top. His limp form flopped back to the floor, bloody and bruised, but alive.

For now.

Loki rolled Jasmine onto her back, his rage now gone, only fear left in its place. The shock had set in. Her body tremored from head to toe, twitching as she tried to breathe in spite of holes in her chest and back.

“Oh God, my beautiful Jasmine,” he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. “What have you done?”

She gave him a grim little smile. “Saved your ass. Thought that was obvious.”

“It’s going to be alright, I swear it,” he told her as he quickly took off his coat and folded it, then placed it beneath her head. He rolled up his sleeves and then spread his fingers, hovering his hands above her chest by a few inches. He closed his eyes and focused on her totally, completely, shutting out the world around him. Her aura flickered dangerously; she didn’t have much longer. He felt the cold touch of death approaching.

His hands up to the wrists glowed a mixture of green, white, and gold and then the waves of light filtered down into the injured girl. Loki’s face contorted in concentration as he felt the bullet wounds as if they’d struck him instead. He gritted his teeth and pushed past the agonizing pain to focus more intently. She cried out as the wounds glowed brightly, writhing in pain as he used his magic to gather the shrapnel and slugs from her. When he had them all, he made a crossing gesture with his arms and they dispersed into particles so small they escaped her body, rather than being torn from her whole. Quickly, he poured his own aura into hers. Once they were connected, he sent soothing healing magic inside of her next, quieting her cries of pain. He felt it when her wounds closed completely and collapsed back on his knees, exhausted.

Jasmine brought her shaking hands up to her bloody shirt as she sat up, staring at Loki in disbelief. She glanced down at her front again and then at him. “Loki…how…?”

He gave her a weak smile. “Surprise. I’m a god.”

-

It took roughly an hour and a half for them to explain everything to the police and then file a report. Loki lied and said he body-slammed the man hard enough to shatter several of his bones. It wasn’t a perfect explanation, but given his size, the cops bought it anyway. The bookstore’s owner, Oliver Remington, had rushed over as soon as he heard, fretting over Jasmine, but she assured him that she was alright. Loki had removed the blood stains from her shirt with magic and they’d clean the mess up together. The man’s drug abuse would make any story he told the cops unbelievable, so once everything at the store wrapped up, Loki drove Jasmine home.

He parked the Jaguar and shut his eyes, exhaling slowly. She hadn’t said anything since his big reveal, not since they’d needed to get everything straightened out with the cops first. She had been sitting there staring out the window, arms crossed, her lovely face impassive.

“My name really is Loki,” he said quietly, numbly. “And I really am the God of Love and Sex. The entire pantheon of gods is completely real. Some of them live among the mortals as I do, others stay above in Asgard. I am an immortal. I have lived in this city for a few decades. I tend to be nomadic, personally, finding a home for a time and then trying somewhere that I am needed.”

“Needed for what?” she murmured finally.

“My job is to…” Loki licked his lips, wincing as he tried to figure out how to word it. “…facilitate love and sex between mortals who are in true need of it. I do not manipulate them nor their free will. I merely observe and then orchestrate it so that they meet someone whom they can either love or have a satisfying sexual relationship with. I was given this task by my mother, Frigga, Goddess of Beauty. I sense the aura of mortals around me and if they are in great need, then I find them someone.”

“And that’s how you found me?”

Loki nodded. “You didn’t notice me that day, but it was some months ago that I stopped by the bookstore and felt your aura. I sent those men in hopes that you would court one of them and find either love or lust with one of them.”

Jasmine let out a soft snort. “So you’re the Date Doctor, just in secret.”

“If you wish to put it that way.”

She shook her head slightly. “And Thor?”

“A god as well.”

“Great. Just fucking great.” She pushed her hair back, still refusing to look at him. “I rejected those men you sent, so, what? You decided ‘if you want something done right, do it yourself’?”

Loki sighed. “Jasmine—”

“Answer the goddamn question, Loki.”

His throat tightened. “Yes. I thought that since none of them were good enough, then I would facilitate either love or sex instead.”

“What does Thor have to do with it?”

He shut his eyes for a second. “Jasmine, please, I beg you. It will give you no peace to know more.”

“I don’t give a fuck about peace, Loki,” she snarled, glaring at him finally. “Tell me the fucking truth.”

Loki swallowed past the lump in his throat. “We made a wager. I wagered that I could win your affections, but Thor was uninterested in that, so instead the wager was that both of us would befriend you and get you to commit an act of selfless affection, which would prove whether love or sex was the victor. The winner would assume the duties of the loser for a hundred years.”

“So that’s it, then? I’m just a fucking bet to the two of you. My life is just a game for two chess masters to screw around in for their own amusement.”

The car became blurry for Loki all of the sudden. “Yes, Jasmine.”

Caustic silence fell. Finally, she nodded. “Then that’s what I deserve for being stupid enough to trust you instead of listening to my instincts.”

“Jasmine, you are wrong,” Loki said. “You are listening to your head, not your heart. I would not have been summoned if your heart did not cry out for me. I can only sense the auras of those in true, desperate need of love. Hate me now and for the rest of your life, but do not cut yourself off from feeling just because Thor and I made a stupid mistake.”

“You don’t get to tell me what to do, you fucking cold-hearted prick!”

Loki fell quiet again, his insides aching as he watched her brown eyes fill with angry tears. “I trusted you, Loki. I let you in. I shared myself with you, and all of that meant nothing to you.”

“That’s not true,” he whispered. “It was at first. It isn’t now.”

“I don’t care!” she shouted. “I don’t fucking care, Loki. You made me feel things and every single one of them was a fucking lie.”

She wiped her eyes, an ugly chuckle escaping. “You know what, I’m glad you’re immortal. That way you can live with what you did to me for the rest of your fucking miserable life. Lose my number. Don’t ever come into my store again. You can rot in hell for all I care.”

Jasmine undid her seatbelt and threw the car door open. She left without another word.

Loki bowed over the steering wheel.

And wept.

* * *

The next several days were a haze.

He remembered getting home. He remembered stumbling into his loft and over to the wet bar. Then he drank it.

The whole thing.

It wasn’t easy for immortal gods to get drunk. Loki managed.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d gotten out of bed or eaten, but at some point, the doorbell rang. For a fleeting second, his heart leapt. Maybe it would be Jasmine. Maybe she’d forgiven him and—

Loki shook his head at himself. She wouldn’t. He knew her. He deserved this. He’d had it coming anyway. He should have listened when he had the chance.

The doorbell kept ringing. Finally, he found himself irritated enough to answer it, but only with the intent of dismissing the unwanted guest. He dragged himself to the door and wrenched it open.

And found Thor in a rather similar state of misery.

Like Loki, Thor was usually dressed well and neat as a pin. Today, he wore a plain black t-shirt and wrinkled jeans. There were bags under his eyes and his face had a ruddy flush to it suggesting he was just as inebriated as his brother. Further proof lay in the fact that he had a literal cardboard box full of alcohol in his arms.

Loki gave him a grim smile. “You too, eh?”

“Yep,” Thor muttered miserably. He shambled inside and Loki shut the door. Normally, he wanted to wallow in self-pity alone, but he’d finished his last bottle of whiskey about an hour ago and Thor had plenty more where that came from.

Thor ambled to the couch and slumped into the cushions, dropping the booze on the coffee table. He selected a bottle of Jim Bean and downed the entire thing in under a minute. Loki snorted softly in cynical amusement and then wandered by, plucking out a bottle of Jameson and taking a long swig. He plopped down beside his brother and there they sat in the silence, drinking, for quite some time.

“I’d forgotten,” Thor mumbled. “How much it sucks. You know. Being rejected.”

“We deserve it,” Loki mumbled back, laying his head back on the couch cushion as the alcohol began to kick in.

“We do. But…I thought perhaps given your crafty nature that it would end differently. I thought maybe…” Thor shrugged. “You would fall for her and she’d fall for you and you’d be together and then the three of us could just be mates. The three Musketeers.”

Loki let out a little laugh. “Optimistic fool.”

“Yes. I should have known better. The best laid schemes of mice and men.” He reached for another bottle. “You know what I miss most?”

“No.”

“Her laugh. She had this…” Thor smiled. “…really cute little giggle, but when you made her laugh for real, it was like this witch’s cackle. I loved it. It was completely awkward and unsexy. I loved making her laugh.”

“You should have heard her moan,” Loki said blandly. “That’s even better.”

Thor gave him a cheeky look. “I have heard her moan before.”

Loki glared. Thor chuckled. “Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood a bit.”

“I think it is safe to say it was a poor attempt. Were I not drunk, I’d stab you.”

“God bless alcohol.” Thor took another deep swig. “We can’t fix it, can we?”

“We don’t deserve to fix it,” Loki said quietly.

Thor shut his eyes. “No, I guess we don’t, do we?”

Loki’s lips formed a bitter smile. “Who would have thought a mere mortal could bring two gods to their knees? Who will avenge us of our unrequited love for her, I wonder.”

“Maybe we should consult Sif,” Thor said, suppressing a hiccup. “She is the Goddess of Longing. Maybe she’ll tell us if Jasmine misses us as much as we miss her.”

“Tch. Fat chance.”

* * *

_Slam!_

Jasmine dragged her gaze up from her copy of _The Taming of the Shrew_ to see Melody on the other side of her counter, glaring. She lifted an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

“What happened?” Melody demanded.

“Pardon?”

“Where are Thing One and Thing Two?” Melody asked, brandishing a hand at the door. “I haven’t seen either one since that night you got mugged. What the hell is going on with you?”

“Nothing,” she said, returning her attention to the book. “I’m not hanging out with them any more.”

“What? Why?!”

Jasmine shook her head. “The short version of is they both lied to me.”

“About what?”

She finally glared. “Melody, drop it.”

“No,” the little blonde said. “No way. I’ve worked here for two years and I have never seen you as happy as you were when you were hanging out with them. Now you’re right back to being the sour grape that you become whenever you don’t want to feel things like a normal human.”

“Mel, seriously, don’t push me,” Jasmine said with an edge to her voice. “My personal life is none of your business.”

“Yeah, whatever, I know it isn’t,” she said, rolling her eyes. “We may just be work friends instead of besties, but this is bullshit. You should see your face whenever one of those boys walks into this store. You light up like Times Square on New Years Rockin’ Eve. I’m not saying that whatever they did should be forgiven. I am saying that the way you were when you were with them is completely different than you were before, and you are now. They meant something to you, Jazz. Something real. I know you’re angry, but don’t throw that away just because it’s easier for you to hide.”

Jasmine snapped the book closed. “Melody—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, count down the register.” She took a deep breath. “You’re a great girl, Jazz. No matter what you do, that’s who you are. But you’re a person, not a book. Don’t put yourself back on the shelf and become another antique in this place.”

With that, she headed towards the front of the store to finish closing up. Jasmine watched her go, speechless for one of the few times in her life. She hadn’t expected that level of insight from Melody. Maybe she’d underestimated her.

Jasmine arrived home that night in a bit of a haze. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Melody had said, about her mood after she’d met the boys. Had she really been that different? She supposed she laughed more, went out more, talked more. Had it been that noticeable?

She could pretend all she wanted, but she did actually miss them. She missed her morning tea with Thor and how they’d go see movies together and then criticize the hell out of them later over pizza. She missed her weekend marketplace shopping with Loki. She missed the way Thor’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled at her. She missed watching Loki’s long, elegant fingers writing something down in that accursed notebook. If only she hadn’t been so goddamn curious. Maybe none of it would have happened at all. Ignorance truly was bliss.

So she did as she always did when she felt at her lowest point. She undressed and crawled into bed, then reached into her nightstand for the scrap of paper she kept at the bottom. It had seen better days; it was wrinkled and slightly faded, but she wouldn’t throw it away, not considering what it meant to her. It had a worn off-white color to it and the words were in simple, but legible cursive.

_Dry your eyes, my dear. Love will find its way to you someday. You are not alone._

Jasmine shut her eyes, resisting tears after she read those words again. She’d never found out who had written it. Some kind passerby who had heard her crying, she’d guessed. She’d tried to forget everything about that night, except for this note.

“I’m a goddamn fool.”

She rolled onto her side, staring at the little note she’d found stuck in the window of her car the night that Jason dumped her, her heart aching and aching and aching.

Then, something strange happened.

She kept staring at the paper and realized…there was something _familiar_ about it.

Not the words, but rather, the piece of paper itself.

Jasmine sat up and turned on her overhead light. She studied the paper’s unique color and the weight of it in her hand, how it had a faint gloss to it. Then she examined the cursive, which had elegant lines in the ink too good to be a normal ballpoint pen. It must have been written with an actual fountain pen, she thought. But where had she seen and felt this paper before?

Then it occurred to her.

She’d seen and felt it… _in Loki’s moleskin notebook._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Jasmine's post-Thor and Loki life like?

“I’m sorry.”

Jasmine glanced up from the cute little lab puppy she’d smiled at when it passed by them on the path. “Huh?”

Iris gave her a sheepish smile. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry again about that thing with the guy, Loki, the other time. My head wasn’t in the right place. I shouldn’t have said that and I didn’t mean to make things awkward.”

Jasmine tried not to scowl, nodding. “It doesn’t matter. I’m not hanging out with him anymore.”

“Oh,” Iris said sadly. “I’m really sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?”

Jasmine snorted. “Trust me, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Does it have something to do with that mugging?”

“Yes and no.”

Iris eyed her younger sister. “He didn’t do something cowardly, did he?”

“No, he…” Jasmine tried not to wince. “Actually, he was the one trying to get the guy to point the gun at him, not me. It was…actually pretty brave.”

“Wow. Not a lot of guys would risk their lives for ‘just a friend,’ you know.”

Jasmine threw up her hands. “And there you go. I knew that wouldn’t take long.”

“What? Come on, Jazz. It’s obvious there’s something going on with you and him. Why won’t you talk to me about it?”

“Because you’re just going to talk me into a relationship with him even though you have no idea that it’s what I want. It’s just what I’m ‘supposed’ to do as a thirty year old librarian. I’m supposed to have some great, flashy job that makes me a zillion dollars and fart out kids for some antiquated ideal of family. That’s your life, Iris, not mine. If I want to run around fucking men indiscriminately without marrying them and starting a family, I have the right to do that.”

Iris took a deep breath, her voice quiet. “Is that really what you think of me?”

“What else am I supposed to think, Iris? Every other word out of you and our parents’ mouths regarding me has to do with if I’ve gotten over Jace and found a new boyfriend.”

“I’m not going to deny that we’re nosy and we’re pushy. I know you can get by on your own, Jazz. You’re tough. Tougher than me. I’ve never been that independent and you know it. Hell, I probably got married a little too soon.”

Jasmine blinked at her then. “Huh?”

Iris nodded. “I never say it out loud. I don’t want to hurt Kirk’s feelings, but I think I should have waited a little longer to be on my own. I think I could have benefitted from having more time to myself before the kids arrived, that’s all. In a way, I kind of envy you. You still have a chance to make choices for yourself and not worry as much about how they’ll affect those around you.”

“I’m still responsible for what I say and do with family and friends.”

“I know. It’s none of my business. I’m hard on you because I just…I worry, that’s all. You’ve taken great care of yourself. I want someone to take care of you, not because you need it, because you deserve that kind of love and appreciation. You’ve always had to be strong for yourself and not depend on anyone else, and there’s nothing wrong with it. It would just be a nice reprieve, I think.”

Jasmine tucked her hands in her pockets. “Trust me, I sure can pick ‘em. It’s probably better that I don’t pursue a relationship. I’m damaged goods.”

“We’re all damaged goods, Jazz. We just have to find someone whose mess is the right size that we’re willing to deal with it.”

Jasmine heard a yip coming from behind her and turned just in time for D’artagnan to all but throw himself onto her. She couldn’t help laughing and petting the excitable golden retriever. “Hey, you silly boy.”

Naturally, when she glanced up, she found Thor jogging over. “I’m sorry, Jazz, I was trying to head the other way so I wouldn’t bother you and he just broke free—”

“It’s okay,” she said in a mild tone, her brown eyes narrowing as she looked up at him. “It’s not him I’m mad at, remember?”

“Yes,” Thor said, trying to smile. “Again, I am sorry, I’ll get out of your way—”

Iris cleared her throat loudly. Jasmine glared. She still raised her eyebrows and Jasmine sighed. “Iris, this is Thor. Thor, this is Iris.”

“Charmed,” Thor said, shaking her hand. He gestured to the dog Jasmine was still petting. “And this is D’artagnan.”

“Hello, puppy,” Iris said with a smile, holding out her hand for him to sniff. He let her pet him happily, his tail wagging madly. “What a handsome boy. He seems very spirited.”

“He is, my crazy boy.” Thor cleared his throat, his expression sobering as he glanced at Jasmine. “How, um, how have you been?”

“Fine. You?”

“Okay. Can we…maybe talk a little? Just for a second?”

Jasmine stared him down, then finally caved. “Alright, fine.”

“Thank you.” Thor handed Iris the leash and he and Jasmine walked a short distance away, picking a spot under an oak tree. Thor scratched the back of his neck, his posture radiating his discomfort. “I…cannot begin to apologize to you. I know I’ve already tried, but I just…”

He sighed. “I have no excuse whatsoever for my behavior. I let my arrogance get the better of me. And I also thought we wouldn’t get caught, so it would be less of an issue.”

“Yeah, well, you did. It hurt, Thor. A lot. It fucking hurts even right now just looking at you.”

“I know. God, I’m so sorry, Jazz. Were there any way to make up to you, I would. But if I might indulge you for a moment?”

Jasmine crossed her arms. “For what?”

“Well, Loki clued me in about your ex and it is sort of my job to take care of things like that.”

“Like what?”

“Punishing those who scorn requited love is the other part of my job description.” Thor took out his phone and swiped a few times before handing it to her. “I thought this would be a good way to apologize and to also do a job that should have been done years ago.”

Jasmine hit play on a video. It showed that Thor was at the state fair, but not near the main attractions, rather near the restrooms. There was a Port-O-Potty out on the grass. A random guy walked out of it and then her ex-boyfriend Jason entered.

Once the door was shut and latched, Thor looked in either direction, as if checking for witnesses.

Then he casually pushed the Port-O-Potty down the hill directly behind it.

Jasmine clapped one hand over her mouth.

The camera switched to show the Port-O-Potty rolling down the hill, head over heels a couple times, before coming to rest at the bottom safely without too much damage. However, given the contents of it, Jason had let out a bloodcurdling scream of horror at his predicament the moment it went over the hill and began to roll. Thor then flipped the camera around to show his face and winked. “Consider yourself avenged, my love.”

“Thor…” Jasmine handed the phone back to him, her hand still over her mouth. Her shoulders started shaking and choked noises escaped that sounded a lot like laughter. “Oh, Thor, _no._ You didn’t.”

“He deserved worse,” Thor sniffed, tucking the phone into his pocket. “But I thought that was a rather fitting method of vengeance.”

Jasmine bent over, wheezing with laughter. “Thor, that’s…oh my God!”

She finally let herself laugh until tears poured down her cheeks. “That’s so mean! And immature! And perfect!”

Thor grinned finally. “Why, thank you.”

She wiped her eyes, gasping. “I still don’t forgive you, but damn, that was satisfying. Evil, but satisfying.”

“If it helped even a little bit, then I am glad.”

“It did my soul wonders.” She glanced up at him, trying not to smile. “And you know how hard it is to stay mad at you, don’t you?”

“I feel that might be a trick question.”

“I’m still mad. Furious. I’m stubborn as they come and even I have to admit that kinda worked. Made me less angry with you. You knew that when you did it, didn’t you?”

Thor shuffled his feet in the grass. “Well, I hoped. I, um…”

He glanced at her. “I miss you, Jazz. I deserve your scorn and hatred a thousand times over. Doesn’t stop me from missing your smile and your laugh and your embrace.”

“You brought that on yourself.”

“Yes. I did. But if you ever find yourself even slightly less angry with me, then that will be enough. I am sorry I ruined everything between us. You deserve the world.”

“Thank you for saying that,” she murmured. “For taking responsibility. It helps.”

Jasmine sighed. “I shouldn’t care, but…how’s Loki?”

“He hasn’t left his place in a week. You can draw conclusions from there.”

Jasmine winced. “Hitting the bottle, huh?”

“Both of us have, yes.”

She brushed her hair back, her stomach twisting into a knot as she thought of him rattling around in his place, trying to drink the pain away. “Brought it on himself. Asshole.”

Thor fidgeted with his watch. “He told me what happened the night of the mugging.”

She gave him a tired smile. “Yeah, he won the bet. Good for him. A hundred years off ought to finally teach him some empathy. You as well, handling both jobs.”

“Yes, but…Jazz, do you understand the full scope of what you did that night? As angry as you were at him, you still risked your life to save him. I have no say in the matter, but I think that means a great deal. To both of you.”

Jasmine looked back at her sister and D’artagnan. “Yeah, well, that was before I knew about the bet. Besides, what’s the endgame here, Thor? You’re both immortals. You’d just have to watch me slowly age and die anyway. It’s better if we don’t kiss and make up. It’s a doomed relationship anyway.”

Thor tilted her face towards his again, his blue eyes sincere. “A thing isn’t beautiful because it lasts.”

For once, Jasmine had nothing to say.

He took her hand and kissed it. “Thank you for granting me this audience with you. I am unworthy. Take care of yourself, Jazz.”

“Yeah. You too.” Jasmine watched him walk over and greet her sister again, then take his dog to keep going through the park. She could still feel his soft lips on her skin and the warmth of his smile on her face, like sunlight. Who was she kidding? If she went with her actual feelings, she’d go running after him and throw herself into his beefy arms for one of his legendary hugs.

Jasmine wrapped her own arms around herself and breathed deep. No. It was better to be alone. He couldn’t hurt her again if she stayed alone.

Her mind flashed on the scrap of paper with Loki’s handwriting on it.

“He’ll be fine without me,” she murmured to herself. “Just fine.”

* * *

**One month later…**

_“I meant everything I said_

_I never was lying when we talked in bed_

_I’m retracing every step in my head_

_What did I miss back then?_

_I was so, so misled_

_I’m waiting, waiting for nothing_

_You’re leaving, leaving me hanging_

_When did your heart go missing?_

_When did your heart go missing?_

_I treat you like a princess_

_But your life is just one big mess_

_When did your heart go missing?_

_When did your heart go missing?_

_I don’t understand_

_How could you forget_

_What we had?_

_It’s so wrong—”_

_Ding-dong._

Loki’s eyes pried themselves open blearily as he heard his doorbell ring over the music of Rooney on his sound system. He glanced around the den to try and remember the day, but he didn’t. There was takeout scattered in all directions. Maverick sat on the coffee table eating the rest of his salmon from lunchtime, purring contently at the extra treat.

“Glutton,” Loki snorted as he pried himself from the couch. An open paperback copy of The Heart is a Lonely Hunter slid off his bare chest and landed on the floor. He shuffled over to the sound system, turning it down slightly and listening again.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang a second time. He grunted in irritation and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels before slouching towards it. He slumped against the door with his pounding head pressed to the cool bottle, his voice irritated. “Thor, if this is another welfare check, I’m going to gut you.”

No answer. Loki rolled his eyes and wrenched the door open.

“Wow. You look like shit, Loki.”

His jaw fell open. The bottle dropped onto the hardwood floor with a thunk.

Jasmine was standing on his welcome mat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but Thor's just so damned pretty in The Dark World that I had to throw a gratuitous gif in there because reasons. 
> 
> Plus, that line "A thing isn't beautiful because it lasts" from Age of Ultron is one of my favorite lines in the entire MCU and I couldn't resist using it here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine's surprise visit.

“So this is the miscreant I’ve heard so much about.”

Loki barely blinked as Jasmine slid past him inside the loft, her gaze locked on the black cat currently licking one of his paws. Maverick stared up at her as she held out one hand and sniffed it. Then he rubbed his whiskers against her wrist and motioned with his paws in the air. Jasmine grinned and scooped him up, cradling the cat against her chest as she petted him. Maverick purred contently as she rubbed his ears.

Loki continued standing there, staring at her in disbelief, speechless to see her in his own humble abode. Finally, he licked his lips and narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you doing here?”

“The welfare check comment wasn’t that far off,” Jasmine said. “I called your office and they said you’ve been on leave for a month. Figured that couldn’t be a good sign. I’m surprised your mother hasn’t kicked your ass by now.”

“She doesn’t know,” Loki said numbly. “Been touring her latest clothing line overseas, so she’s busy. Once again, I’ll ask you what you’re doing here. You do not care about my well-being. Last time we spoke, you told me to rot in hell.”

“Yeah. I did.” She walked closer, her gaze steady on his face. “But you’re not in hell. You’re in a loft that costs more than a year’s worth of my salary and this is how you’re keeping the place. So I’m breaking protocol.”

“And what are your intentions, hmm? To lift my spirits? Break me out of my self-destructive ways?” He snorted and picked the bottle back up. “I assure you it’s not going to go as you’ve planned.”

“You don’t know what I have planned.” She gripped the bottom of the bottle as he tried to lift it to his mouth and instead lowered it. “You’ve had enough for now. Shut the door before the cat gets curious.”

Loki scowled and pushed it shut. Jasmine kissed Maverick’s furry head and then set him down before confiscating Loki’s alcohol. He watched as she went into the kitchen and began rummaging around for things, muttering to herself. “What on Earth are you doing?”

“You need to sober up. I’m making dinner.”

“Jasmine, you are the reason I am in this sorry state to begin with,” Loki snapped. “Why are you doing this?”

She paused with her back to him, her hands on the open drawers of his pantry. He saw her shoulders tense as if she’d taken a deep breath. “You hurt me. I hurt you. You helped me when I was at my lowest point, so I’m returning the favor.”

“And you think a home cooked meal will cure my broken heart?” he asked with the utmost sneering sarcasm.

“No, but it’s a start. Now stop staring at my ass and go sit down.”

Loki scowled harder that she knew him well enough to note where his eyes had wandered and he shuffled for the couch, flopping onto it. She brought him a glass of ice water and he started to drink it without qualms, too tired and confused to keep up the argument. He shut his eyes and listened to the noise of her cooking, not quite falling asleep but drifting off for a while.

Jasmine nudged him into awareness a while later, holding out a bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup and a small plate with a buttered biscuit on it. Slowly, he accepted it. As he ate, she cleared off the coffee table and gathered the empty bottles of alcohol to be picked up by recycling later. The soup was delicious, as was the biscuit. He had to admit it did warm him through and through, much more than the food he’d been ordering lately. He always kept a full pantry and fridge, but hadn’t the motivation to cook anything in his current state.

Once he finished, she took the dishes and then confronted him again, arms crossed, her expression frosty. “When’s the last time you showered?”

“Recently,” he sneered.

“Do you want me to drag you in there by your ear? God or not, I’ll do it.”

“If this is some attempt to rid yourself of your guilt, let me put your mind at ease.” Loki stood. “I will get over you. I have gotten over women before. There is no need for this charade.”

“This isn’t about you getting over me or vice versa,” Jasmine said, standing her ground as he loomed over her. “I told you I am returning a favor.”

She took a deep breath. “To my friend.”

“And is that what we are now? Just because you decided that?”

“We were friends. I owe you this much. I don’t know about any further than that, but I’m not going to let you continue on this downward spiral regardless of how much I hate your guts right now.”

Loki rolled one shoulder, his stare darkening. “I can very well make you leave, girl.”

Jasmine smiled. “Go ahead.”

Loki stepped closer. “You think I’m bluffing?”

“I think if you didn’t want me here, you’d never have let me walk inside in the first place. You can take your big bad wolf act and shove it. I know better.” She pointed to the master bedroom. “Now get in there and wash your narrow ass before I do it for you.”

He searched her gaze for a long moment. Then he snorted softly and headed for the master bathroom.

He showered and washed his hair. He hated to admit it, but it did him some good feeling clean again. By now, the alcohol had almost worn off, since being immortal, it took copious amounts to keep him drunk and unfeeling as he’d been earlier. Jasmine had also stealthily slipped inside during his shower and nicked the alcohol in his bedroom. At least she hadn’t poured it down the drain; she’d simply stuck it back in the wet bar where it belonged.

Loki returned to the living area in a terrycloth robe, pajama pants, and a small towel to finish drying his hair. Jasmine stood in the kitchen mixing something. “What are you making now?”

“Crème brulee.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose. “Aren’t we bourgeoise?”

She snorted in amusement, gesturing to one of his drawers. “Well, you have those little nifty dishes and a blow torch, so I figured why not.”

“You will hear no opposition from me.” He sat on one of the stools by the breakfast nook, watching her work. “I take it you’ve made up with Thor?”

“Not really. We bumped into each other in the park a month back and he apologized. He also told me you weren’t doing so hot.”

“I see.”

“You told him about Jason.”

Loki suppressed a growl. “How could I not? Besides, Thor’s ‘vengeance’ was mere child’s play compared to what I would do to that man if I had the chance. Love does not come easily. True love is even more rare. For him to throw away something so precious makes me want to gut him like a fish.”

“There’s no guarantee we’d have made it in the long run, even if he had defied his family.”

“True, but neither of you will ever find out and that is a crime in itself. Rather than make the hard choice, he took the easier way out and settled for what he could live with. It displays a lack of character and a level of selfishness that is despicable. Some people search their entire lives for that sacred sacrament and never taste it. He held it in his hands and voluntarily cast it aside. I will never understand human nature no matter how many centuries I spend surrounded by it.”

“Human nature?”

“You have a tendency to destroy your chance at happiness. I’ve seen it thousands of times.”

“It’s fear,” she said quietly. “Just fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of it going well and then being taken away from you. Fear of ruining something good and never finding it again. Trust me, there’s plenty of stupid reasons why we throw our own happiness away. Being alone is miserable, but safe.”

“Yes,” he murmured. “I suppose it is. Perhaps congratulations are in order.”

“For what?”

“You are the first mortal to resist falling in love in spite of my best efforts. I have met challenges before, but in the end, they gave in. Yet here you stand, unaffected.”

“Gee, thanks. I hope you learned something from all of this.”

Loki grimaced, brushing his hair out of his face. “Yes. Thor was right.”

Jasmine dropped her spoon. She turned to stare at him in shock. “What did you say?”

“I’ll not say it again,” Loki said sourly. “But he was the one who told me that mortals are not all the same and that they have nuances independent of one another. I have been so successful that I thought there was a blanket approach to finding them what they need. After all, he was the one who said you would not fall for me, for it was not what you needed. He thought you needed love born of companionship instead.”

“I…didn’t know he said that,” she admitted quietly.

“Does it change anything?”

“Not really, but it’s still food for thought.”

Jasmine finished preparing the crème brulee and popped it into the oven. “Speaking of which, the next thing you’re going to do is text your mother that you’d like to have lunch once she’s done with her fashion tour. I’m sure your instincts are telling you to isolate and so you need to do the opposite.”

She turned, hands on her hips, and narrowed her eyes. “And you’re going back to work this week. No arguments. Sitting around this place basting in your own misery isn’t doing you any good. Quote Sherlock Holmes, “my mind rebels at stagnation; give me problems, give me work.’”

Loki almost smiled. “I suppose it would take my mind off things. Very well.”

“Good boy. And start planning your vacation, so to speak. You’ve got a hundred years off on your main gig, so it’s time figure out what you want to do with all that free time, so to speak.”

“Mm. Might be time to leave this place.”

Jasmine frowned. “Leave the city?”

Loki just shrugged. She sighed. “Look, I’m not going to apologize for what I said, but I will say that you shouldn’t let me run you out of town. You were here long before you met me. You shouldn’t leave just because things went south between us. One thing I learned from Thor and you both is not to run away from myself and my feelings.”

“And is that what you’ve done now?” Loki asked with a sharpness in his tone. “Is that what you think is happening?”

She swallowed. “This is about you, not me.”

“You are deflecting.”

“Maybe I am, but my point remains. Leaving is just going to make you bury everything. That doesn’t make it go away.”

“And just what will? Do tell.”

“Remembering what’s important,” she said softly. “Like who you are and what you want. You have eternity here on Earth. You must know by now what makes you happy. So do that.”

He studied her. “I don’t understand you.”

“Join the club.” She turned and started cleaning up again. A while later, the dessert finished baking and they ate it together. It was sublime.

He could tell she’d thought about leaving once she’d eaten dessert, but then Maverick jumped into her lap and fell asleep. It was the unspoken rule of all pet owners not to move when the pet chose to nap on them, so she merely settled into the couch instead with his copy of The Heart is a Lonely Hunter. Loki turned the sound system back on and grabbed his copy of B is for Burglar, and the two stayed that way for a while, reading. Perhaps the atmosphere was too relaxing; sometime later, he realized he’d dozed off, and so had she. It was extremely late and Andrew Belle crooned away on the speakers as he let himself have a moment to admire her sleeping face.

_“Nothing goes as planned_

_Everything will break_

_People say goodbye_

_In their own special way_

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can fake_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_And find you in the day_

_Oh, you’re in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, you’re all I taste at night inside of my mouth_

_Oh, you run away ‘cause I am not what you thought_

_Oh, you’re in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out…”_

Loki stood and gently stroked her cheek to wake her. She stirred and her thick lashes lifted about halfway to look up at him. Maverick had wandered off a while ago to eat his dinner, so she’d curled up against the arm of the couch. “It’s late.”

“Mm-hmm,” she murmured sleepily.

He almost laughed. It had gone in one ear and out the other. “You should go home.”

“Mm-hmm.” Her eyes shut and her breathing deepened a moment later, indicating she’d drifted off again. Loki shook his head and then gathered her in his arms, carrying her towards the master bedroom.

_“Everything will change_

_Nothing stays the same_

_Nobody is perfect_

_Oh, but everyone’s to blame…”_

Loki carefully settled her into his bed. She curled around a pillow instantly, which made him smile. She still looked like she belonged there, wrapped in his sheets.

He turned to go…but then he felt something tug at his sleeve.

“Stay,” she mumbled, those dark eyes still glazed with sleep, but sincere nonetheless. Loki’s breath caught. He could hear the vulnerability and sincerity in that one word. Even after all he’d put her through…she still wanted him around.

_“Everything is dark_

_It’s more than you can take_

_But you catch a glimpse of sunlight_

_Shining, shining down on your face_

_Your face_

_Oh, your face!”_

Perhaps a stronger man would have resisted. Loki climbed into bed beside her and pulled the covers up over her. Her scent enveloped him, as did her warmth. He shut his eyes and fell asleep in minutes.

_“You’re in my veins_

_And I cannot get you out_

_Oh, no, I cannot get you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your official PSA from Bird saying that you should TOTALLY watch seasons 1-6 of the ABC cop procedural dramedy, Castle. But only those seasons, trust me. That's where I found "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle and I am eternally grateful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasmine and Loki come clean with one another.

Loki slept peacefully…until Maverick sat on his face.

He awoke sputtering as the cat tried to balance his belly across Loki’s forehead, purring nonchalantly. Loki growled and pushed the mischievous animal to one side, glaring. “Alright, alright, I’m bloody awake.”

Maverick yawned and then jumped off the bed, slinking towards the door. Loki rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed as well, opening the door for the impatient feline. He shuffled back to bed and slid under the sheets again. He’d nearly nodded off when he noted something was different. For one, he felt warmer than usual under the sheets and comforter. He also smelled coco butter and acai berry hair conditioner. Then he remembered.

Jasmine.

Loki opened his eyes. Sure enough, there she lay on the other side of his bed, dead to the world. He’d unconsciously slid closer to her warmth, not quite spooning her, but not far off from it. For a moment, he caught himself wishing he could stay this way with her. His life had a tendency to be rather hectic. It wasn’t often he had peace and quiet, let alone with another person.

He let himself enjoy her calming presence until she stirred, starting to wake up at last. He pretended to still be asleep when she rolled over towards his side of the bed.

Then he heard her bemused voice. “Oh, quit faking it, Loki. I heard you get up to let the kitty out.”

Loki scowled and opened his eyes. “Why didn’t you get up then?”

Jasmine shrugged. “Was comfortable. Didn’t feel like it.”

She gestured to the bed. “Why’d you tuck me in? You could have woken me up and told me to go home.”

“I tried,” he said mildly. “And regardless of how I feel about you right now, my mother raised me to be a gentleman. It was no trouble to let you spend the night.”

“It must not have been, seeing as you decided to share the bed with me.”

“You asked me to stay.”

Her brown eyes widened. “I…did?”

Loki nodded solemnly. Jasmine brushed her hair out of her eyes, licking her lips nervously. “Oh.”

“We are both hypocrites, it seems.”

“Apparently.” She studied him. “It doesn’t make any sense. I’m so mad at you. I want to punch you in your perfect face, but I still miss you all the same. This is why I stayed alone for so long. It’s confusing not knowing if you want to kick someone’s ass or kiss them.”

“It is an unwelcome feeling, I admit, but we were all designed to feel things. Even gods. It’s not possible to isolate yourself from everything you feel no matter how hard you try.” He reached out, gently trailing the back of his fingers down her cheekbone. “Will you let me apologize?”

She stared at him for a while, then nodded. “I have no excuse. I did a monstrous thing to you for the sake of my own ego. I let my own arrogance and cynicism cause you grievous harm. I cannot undo what I have done to you. I can only say that I apologize for hurting you so deeply and so cruelly.”

“Thank you,” she murmured. “It’s not enough, but it helps. Jason never said he was sorry. He never apologized, never checked on me, just cut me loose. At least an apology shows that you care, even though you’re a bastard.”

“I…I wanted to apologize so many times before you came here, but I thought that you didn’t want to see me ever again. I didn’t want to risk hurting you more.”

She let out a little breath. “Sorry, but that’s not possible. I’m pretty maxed out on misery, trust me.”

“You hide it well.”

“Props of being an ice queen. I can fake it pretty convincingly. Besides, I’m good at being angry.”

“You excel at it.”

She rolled her eyes. “As if you didn’t love that about me.”

“Yes, listening to your little rants about customers was quite amusing. People are terrible, aren’t they?”

“Just the worst, honestly.” She bit her bottom lip. “I…need to ask you something. It’s the other reason I came over.”

“Ask it.”

She shifted, reaching into her back pocket. She withdrew the small slip of paper and offered it to him. “Did you write this?”

Loki took the paper, read it, and then sat up, staring at her with wide eyes. “I…where did you get this?”

Jasmine sat up as well. “The night Jason dumped me, it was in the window of my car.”

Loki ran a shaky hand through his hair. “That…was you?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t believe it,” he whispered. “I never thought…yes, my dear, I’m the one who wrote it.”

Jasmine shook her head. “It figures, doesn’t it? The same person who saved me ended up breaking my heart anyway.”

“Saved you?”

She took a deep breath, rubbing her arm, glancing away. “I…had been…thinking of hurting myself not long before I found your note. When I read it, I decided not to go through with it. Your note, in a way, saved my life. Maybe it was fate, maybe it wasn’t, but either way, we still ended up finding each other.”

“A tangled web we’ve woven indeed. I am so very glad that my words made a difference to you, darling.”

Jasmine finally looked back at him. “Did you mean it?”

“Every word,” he said firmly. “I swear it on my soul.”

She took the paper back. “Then I forgive you. I’d be a bitch if I didn’t, after what you did for me.”

He took her hands in his own. “I do not deserve such kindness.”

Jasmine smiled. “Humility is a bad look for you. You should stick with insufferable overconfidence.”

Loki chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers. “I’ll make a note of it.”

They remained that way for a bit before she sighed. “I should go.”

“Stay.”

Jasmine blinked up at him. Loki touched her cheek. “I want you to stay. I made the mistake of not chasing after you once. I won’t make the same mistake twice. Even if it’s just to call me a bastard and curse me to the deities, stay with me, Jasmine. I will do or not do whatever you ask. You mean the world to me. I spent so much time trying to get you to fall for me that I fell for you instead.”

She swallowed hard. “You’re…in love with me?”

“Yes,” he whispered. “I am in love with you, Jasmine.”

She let out a harsh noise, hiding a sob, her eyes filling with tears. “You goddamn prick. You can’t even let me hate you in peace.”

He gave her a hopeless smile. “Sorry. The way I need you is a loneliness I cannot bear.”

He’d quoted The Heart is a Lonely Hunter, of all things. Jasmine’s hardened heart began to crack apart.

“This is insane, Loki,” she insisted. “We can’t fall in love. You’re immortal. I’m going to get old and die and you’ll be forced to watch. You can’t take me home to meet your parents. I’m just a girl who works at a bookstore. What, are you going to marry me? Are we going to have a bunch of demigod children? This can’t possibly work out.”

“Let me be clear: I am not a fortune teller. It would be hell on both of us to make a relationship work, but…” He squeezed her hands. “I love you. I am willing to find out what is in store for our future. It won’t be easy, but I do think it will be worth it.”

“But Loki—”

“Forget logic. Forget practicality. Look at me, Jasmine. Do you love me?”

She let out a hoarse laugh as tears spilled down her face. “I took two bullets for you, asshole. What do you think?”

“Even your romantic confession is sarcastic. I admire your commitment to being an ice queen.” He wiped her tears away. “Does this mean I can start calling you Jazz?”

“Actually, I like the way you say my name,” she admitted a bit shyly. “That’s why I never corrected you. It…sounds pretty when you say it.”

Loki smiled brightly. “As you wish, fair Jasmine. What do we do now?”

Jasmine wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hmm…you make me breakfast. Then you spend the next 72 hours catering to my every need. I expect the makeup sex to be extremely angry. Then, maybe, if you’re a good boy, I will stop hating you and be my normal sweet self.”

Loki inclined his head to her. “I am but your humble servant for the next 72 hours, my lady.”

She kissed him. “Good.”

* * *

**A couple months later…**

_Ding-dong._

“Got it,” Jasmine called into the loft before going over to the door. She opened it and Thor immediately gave her a huge grin, throwing his arms open in emphasis.

“My beautiful lass!” He scooped her up in a bear hug and she laughed in spite of herself.

“Oh, put me down, you lummox. You act like you didn’t just see me like three days ago.”

“I went without for so long that I can’t help it,” Thor insisted, pouting. “I missed you.”

“I can see that,” she said mildly, gesturing to how he’d suspended her off the ground. She brushed his now cropped honey-blond hair back with one hand. “Haircut looks good, though. I like it more than I thought I would.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there a reason you are embracing my lady love?” They both turned to see Loki having exited the master bedroom, scowling at them.

“To be fair, you said I could not kiss her,” Thor sniffed as he shut the door behind him. “Not that I could not touch her.”

“Then I need to add an addendum,” Loki said frostily as he headed for the kitchen. “Stop touching her.”

Jasmine rolled her eyes. “He’s so cranky sometimes.”

“And jealous,” Thor added. “Don’t forget jealous.”

“I can’t imagine why.” She then leaned down and gave Thor a big showy kiss on the cheek. She shot a smug look over her shoulder when Loki glowered and then patted Thor’s shoulder. “Let me down, behemoth.”

“Of course, my dearest.” Thor lowered her to the floor. “Is everything ready?”

“Yeah, just gotta get the popcorn going. Can you switch to pay per view for me?”

“Gladly.” Thor plopped down on the couch and flipped around channels on the flat screen, searching for the boxing match championship. Jasmine brought all the junk food and goodies to the coffee table while Loki brought over the drinks. They dug in together watching the beginning of the match. Once they finished eating, Jasmine stretched out between the two brothers, propping a pillow in Thor’s lap, her legs in Loki’s lap. Maverick hopped up and curled up in front of her on the couch. She listened to the cat’s low purr as she petted him and shut her eyes, letting herself truly appreciate where she was and who she was with. She listened to the brothers debating the boxers’ techniques as the match’s commentators droned on, punctuated by cries from the crowd.

And for the first time ever, she felt as if she belonged somewhere.

After the match ended, Thor drained the last of his beer and stretched. “Ah, that was a good fight. What did you think, Jazz?”

“I hate it when they’re evenly matched,” she admitted. “I prefer a massacre. Knocked out halfway through. Those are the fun matches.”

Thor chuckled. “Aye, those are far more fun. I’ve seen the legends fight in person. I fear the glory days of warriors are gone for good.”

“Given your physique, you never thought about becoming a fighter?”

“No. I’m a lover, not a fighter.”

She grinned. “Yeah, right. You’re the avenger of requited love, not just temporarily of love and sex. You’re telling me you’ve never messed a guy up for hurting someone in your care?”

“I will neither confirm nor deny this accusation,” Thor sniffed.

“Oh, please, Thor. I don’t even want to know what you’d do to Loki if he dumped me out of nowhere.”

“It is better for you not to know,” he said, dropping a kiss to her forehead. “Ladies should not hear such foul, violent things.”

“I appreciate your willingness to eviscerate me on her behalf,” Loki said with a roll of his eyes. “But I assure you, it is unnecessary. I know a good thing when I see it. I will not willingly surrender my beloved, come hell or high water.”

“I shall hold you to those words,” Thor said. “Since this was all your doing in the first place.”

“Yes, I’m very sorry that I _made_ you love her.”

Jasmine grinned up at them both. “You should _definitely_ fight over me. Right now. Strip down and have a duel. Chop chop, let’s go.”

“How dare you objectify us this way,” Loki said in a faux offended tone. “We have feelings, you know. Is it not enough that we worship the ground you walk on, mortal woman?”

Jasmine heaved a dramatic sigh. “Oh, very well. I suppose the adoration of two gods will have to be enough for now.”

“We appreciate your generosity, mistress,” Thor lilted, kissing her hand. She giggled and pinched his cheek affectionately. Loki caught her hand, but kissed her palm instead, his sea-green eyes filled to the brim with love. She cradled his handsome face in her hand, her voice soft and awed.

“I never stood a chance, did I?”

“In all fairness, my flower,” Loki said with a wink. “Neither did we.”

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! Thanks for coming along with me for this little ride. <3


End file.
